


AVentura - AV

by AMgreq



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, M/M, Romance, creek - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMgreq/pseuds/AMgreq
Summary: [AU Soulmates] Craig creció lleno de ilusión por conocer a su alma gemela.Su marca de nacimiento era su amor destinado. Pero después de esperar pacientemente por años su llegada y no verlo, ha decidido buscarlo. Tal vez todo sea una aventura, una que aumente su ventura.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Au Soulmates: Universo Alternativo donde las personas tienen a una persona destinada, normalmente están conectadas, ejemplos de esto pueden ser: el hilo rojo, escuchar los pensamientos de su alma gemela o, en este caso, tener una marca de nacimiento que les muestra la forma en la que conocerán a su Soulmate.

El mundo siempre ha tenido muchas incongruencias, sucesos inexplicables que llegan a tener un peso en el desarrollo de la humanidad. La reacción de las masas ante un acontecimiento es uno de ellos, donde a veces una noticia puede ser tomada de una manera negativa o de manera positiva.

Existen igual tantos fenómenos que no pueden ser explicados por la ciencia, como los milagros, la magia negra, los espectros o, en este caso, los Soulmates.

Los Soulmates... Antes de que las personas se dieran cuenta ya era algo que sucedía en cada nacido que poblaba la Tierra. Es que, ¿quién no querría saber que en alguna parte hay una persona destinada para ti? Que te amará incondicionalmente sobre todas las cosas, que se topará contigo por azares del destino. Ahora, cada vez que alguien nacía ya estaba destinada a unirse con su alma gemela en el futuro.

Craig creció lleno de ilusión. Aunque aparentara ser un niño rudo, el imaginar a su Soulmate detrás de su marca de nacimiento era emocionante.

¿Cómo la conocería? ¿Cuándo la conocería? ¿Cómo lucirá su alma gemela?

A él le encantaba su marca de nacimiento en el dedo pulgar. Era pequeña, pero su forma estaba bien definida en una tacita de porcelana con humo humeante de color café.

Y había veces en las que soñaba que la conocía en la escuela, exactamente en la hora de receso, ella sostenía una tacita y le saludaba con una sonrisa.

Pero el tiempo pasa, ahora con sus 18 años sin tener señal de su Soulmate, él dejó de esperar y procedió a buscar. Más aún cuando en la escuela media, Stan Marsh conoció a Wendy Testaburguer, o en las siguientes vacaciones de verano, cuando su prima Red conoció a Kevin Stoley.

¡¿Y él?!

Él ha esperado por toda su vida con ilusión su llegada y no hay señales de vida.

Recuerda que en las vacaciones de verano de sus 16 años, Craig arrastró a Red a una convención de series sobre el espacio. La pelirroja andaba cruzada de brazos con pesar, porque a ella no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, todo se debía a su ridícula marca de nacimiento con forma de Saturno en el cuello.

Era grande y tenía un tono anaranjado sobre su piel blanca, ella recibió tantas burlas en su niñez por eso, que acostumbraba a llevar bufandas o camisas de cuello alto para ocultarla.

Fue mientras ella se distraía con los dibujos en las paredes, cuando anduvo sin fijarse de su camino, que se golpeó con la espalda de un chico con túnica.

-Perdón -soltó.

Se estabilizó sobre sus pies y arregló su cabello salvaje sobre su rostro. Cuando al fin lo vio, se percató de dos cosas:

La primera, que ese chico de descendencia asiática era un nerd de primera. Y llegó a esa conclusión porque vestía como uno de esos héroes de las historietas con una espada láser en las manos.

La segunda, que sus ojos rasgados eran llamativos, muy peculiares, muy bonitos. Si hubiese sido otra persona ni siquiera le hubiera importado. Pero no... Cruzar su mirada con la de él fue su perdición, porque él era su Soulmate.

Craig gruñó. Odiaba recordar eso. No le gustaba.

Porque Red que nunca se preocupó en conocer a su alma gemela, lo conoció gracias a él.

Mientras que Craig, que acudía a todas las cafeterías y tiendas de té en busca de su Soulmate, a lo largo de 18 años, nunca lo había encontrado. Pero no significa que se rindió.

Después de pensar por tanto tiempo en como lo conocería, se dio cuenta que era un romántico empedernido y no había nada que lo pudiera cambiar.

Pero estaba olvidando que de una y otra forma, el destino haría que se lo cruzara. Y lo iba a hacer de la forma que menos hubiera imaginado.


	2. Un deseo a las estrellas

Esa mañana despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Con pesar abrió los ojos, fatigado de la vida, en especial por tener que ir aún a la escuela a pesar de, técnicamente, haber aprobado casi todas sus materias.

Era evidente que no estaba de humor, se debía a que se desveló esperando la lluvia de estrellas que sucedería por primera vez en 10 años.

Había visto una antes, cuando apenas tenía 8 años le pidió a las estrellas que le presenten a su Soulmate. Después pensó que era un deseo tonto, porque en cualquier momento se lo encontraría. Y se sintió más tonto cuando pasaron los años y nunca lo encontró.

La noche pasada ya no pidió nada porque nada sucedía, pero la vista que daba era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto hasta la madrugada. Poco le importaba si no lograba entrar a su primera clase.

_Ver las estrellas lograba distraer su mente._

Bajó bostezando, cerrando el cierre de su chamarra. Su madre que se hallaba leyendo una revista levantó su mirada para encontrarse con su hijo más grande.

La mirada que le dio Craig, una que le expresaba el poco interés que sentía en el momento le indicó que debía reprenderlo. Sea por la razón que sea.

—¡Craig! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!

Él dio un respingo. No esperaba que desde tan temprano escuchara la voz subida de tono de su madre.

—Calma, solo es geografía.

—¡Eso da igual! ¡Estás en tu última semana de escuela!

Craig rodeó la mesa para sacar el jugo del refrigerador. Quería tomar directo del empaque, aunque a su madre no le guste era más fácil y rápido que buscar un vaso y servirse.

—Ya estás a punto de ir a la universidad Craig, deberías tomar tus estudios en serio.

—Y lo hago, pero tú sabes de qué hablamos. Geografía, el maestro Garrison. No necesito de eso en la universidad.

Laura suspiró, se levantó de la silla y fue al fregadero para lavarse las manos.

Esa fue su oportunidad de Craig para beber directo de la boquilla.

Después colocó el jugo de vuelta en su lugar.

Estaba pensando en irse de una vez hasta que Laura le volvió a llamar, entonces se quedó parado al lado de la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres irte de South Park? Podrías ir a estudiar astronomía en Denver. Sabes que el dinero no es un problema.

Craig le sonrió para después negar con la cabeza. No pensaba irse de South Park, no había contemplado eso en sus planes. Él aún mantenía la esperanza que su alma gemela se hallaba escondida en algún rincón de ahí. Aún le quedaban cafeterías que visitar al otro lado de la ciudad.

Quería mantener sus esperanzas que su Soulmate no estaba tan lejos de él.

—Estoy bien con veterinaria, en serio me gustaría estudiar eso. No tienes que preocuparte —su madre le dio una sonrisa también. —Entonces me voy a la escuela.

Salió sin más, tomando el camino corto para la escuela. Planeando que hacer esa tarde. Planeaba ir a la nueva tienda de té que abrió la semana pasada, una con temática oriental, parecido a un dojo.

No estaba seguro de que tendría dentro la taza en su pulgar, pero con el humo que se veía en su marca, supuso que sería una bebida caliente famosa, tal vez té o café.

Debía admitir que le gustaba más el té. Le resultaba relajante.

Así que deseaba con todo su ser que su Soulmate también fuera amante del té.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la escuela, andando por los pasillos y mirando las mismas caras conocidas de siempre.

Token y Clyde le recibieron con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Giró su vista por el salón, observando a Kevin sentado unas sillas delante de ellos, mensajeando. Con Red seguramente.

Miró más adelante, ahí estaban Stan y Wendy, distraídos en sus celulares, pero sentados uno al lado del otro.

Solo ellos tenían la dicha de haber encontrado a sus almas gemelas. Como los envidiaba.

Encontrarlos era más difícil de lo que parecía, porque nunca estabas seguro por completo si era la persona indicada. ¿Y si confundía a una alguien cualquiera con su Soulmate? Ese sería un error que jamás se perdonaría.

Mucha gente llegaba a tener cientos de parejas sin que ninguna de ellas fuera su Soulmate. En realidad, casi todos los de su salón habían tenido pareja antes, pero Craig no, él era más reservado, completamente fiel a su Soulmate. Chicas antes se le acercaron creyendo que él era el correcto, pero Craig solo decía: «No, tu marca de nacimiento puede coincidir, pero la mía no».

Las clases continuaron brindando pensamientos analíticos en el pelinegro. Su tarde había sido planeada.

Cuando la campana sonó para acabar la jornada del día, Kevin se le acercó sonriente. Le dio un saludo amistoso para alivianar el ambiente, pues a pesar de ser el Soulmate de su prima, Craig esperaba pacientemente que cometiera un error para golpearlo. Qué podía decir, era muy sobreprotector.

—Hay una feria de estrellas en la tarde. ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un ojo?

Sonrió, a punto de aceptar.

—Ay, no creo poder. Pensaba ir al dojo de té hoy.

—Oh, solo un rato, si quieres te acompaño al dojo. Red no quiere ir y tampoco me gustaría ir solo, por favor.

—Ehh... —De verdad quería pasar toda la tarde en el dojo.

—Por favor Craig.

—Ehh... —Tal vez hoy era el día para conocerlo, uno nunca puede estar seguro.

—Habrá una plática sobre la lluvia de estrellas que sucedió ayer en la noche.

No iría, lo haría por su Soulmate, por el amor de su vida debía negarse a sus pasatiempos...

—Bueno, solo un rato.

—¡Genial! Entonces te veré ahí.

Y se fue aún más sontiente. Craig intentó contener la emoción al saber que iría a una plática sobre la lluvia de estrellas.

Empacó sus pertenencias y se dirigió de una vez al dojo. Pasaron los segundos, lo minutos y las horas. Luego se quejó consigo mismo y con la sociedad.

¡¿Por qué los jóvenes no asistían a lugares tan lindos como este?! Pudo ver a unas mesas un grupo de chicos y algunas parejas ya mayores. Pero estaba convencido que ninguno de ellos eran su Soulmate, es decir, debía ser una chica y no había ninguna cerca.

Así se mantuvo algunas horas más, distrayendose en los libros de veterinaria que llevo consigo para estudiar.

> ~~000000000000~~
> 
> ~~00000000~~
> 
> ~~0000~~

Salió del dojo. ¡Ya era muy tarde! Corrió apresurado por las calles cuidando no golpear a las personas en su carrera.

¡Red iba a matarlo! Porque a ella le molestaba más que su Soulmate fuera plantado, le enojaba mucho más que a Kevin.

Por lo que atrasarse más no era una opción. Cuando vio el edificio de la convención respiró más relajado. Buscó a Kevin y anduvo a su lado por todo el tiempo que duró la plática.

A ambos les brillaron los ojos durante las dos horas en la convención. Al fin ambos se sentaron en una banca larga, bebiendo de sus vasos con temática de naves en sus tapas. Ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos, solo miraban todo a su alrededor, pero Kevin soltó un comentario al aire para iniciar una conversación.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que conocería a Red en un evento nerd como este.

Craig procuro tragar para no atragantarse.

—Si, que suerte tienes que la arrastré por la falta de amigos nerds —bromeó Craig.

—Su marca es muy bonita, no entiendo como la convencieron que no es así —Kevin sonrió al recordarla.

—Es el poder de las mujeres que crítican todo. Siempre escuche una crítica diferente a la otra, por su cabello, su nariz, incluso la ropa. Las chicas solo a eso se dedican.

Kevin ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

—Yo te creo. Mi hermana siempre viene con una crítica nueva hacia sus amigas. A veces escuchó a Red reírse por como visten las personas en la calle.

—Son demonios —dijo Craig.

—Demonios lindos.

En ese momento Craig soltó su carcajada. Se puso a pensar en lo genial que debe ser que tu Soulmate te cuente todo, hasta las críticas tontas que vienen a su mente.

¿Qué criticaría su Soulmate cuando está aburrida?

Ambos chicos se despidieron en la salida de la convención cuando cayó la noche. Craig salió relajado y con las pilas llenas.

Le gustaba escuchar las anécdotas de las personas respecto a sus Soulmates.

* * *

Tweek se encontraba caminando en la acera, tomando con firmeza la mano contraria. Estaba con Lola, una simpática chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules hipnotizantes.

Ambos jóvenes miraban las estrellas mientras se dirigían al hogar de Lola, a punto de regresarla para que se halle segura sin la necesidad de que tenga que caminar sola por las calles nocturnas.

Podría decirse que Tweek era un caballero. Claro, su pareja se sentía tan afortunada que tenerlo como su Soulmate, también por haberlo conocido tan pronto.

Todo indicaba que era su alma gemela. La forma en la que se miraban, la confianza que se tenían, incluso las marcas, hasta cierto punto, coincidían. Gracias a Tweek, ella amaba su marca en forma de ave.

Tweek se detuvo en la entrada de su hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que Lola le dio una sonrisa antes de besarlo y abrir la puerta.

—Gracias por traerme, eres el mejor.

—Lo sé —le contestó levantando los hombros.

—Me mandas mensaje apenas llegues a tu casa, ¿Si?

—A la orden.

Lola agitó su mano en forma de despedida y cerró la puerta, dejando a Tweek solo en medio de la calle.

Se dispuso a llegar pronto a su casa. Eran pasadas las diez, tal vez casi las once, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de admirar una vez más las estrellas en el cielo.

Estrellas...

Incluso si no podía verlas esa noche por la prisa, cuando llegara a su casa solo era necesario que se pare frente al espejo y las vería.

Regadas por su cara, como pequeñas constelaciones rojas.

Si, la marca de Soulmate que tenía Tweek, eran sus diminutas pecas puntiagudas en forma de estrellitas rojas por toda la cara.

No le encantaban, pero tampoco las odiaba, solo estaban ahí para sacarle una sonrisa de curiosidad a quien sea que conociera. Solo por esa marca de nacimiento, Tweek había investigado mucho sobre el espacio. Creyó que su alma gemela sería amante de todo ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando conoció a Lola se dio cuenta que solo era una pista de que la conocería en una veterinaria que tenía estrellas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo. No eran las estrellas reales, pero eran estrellas al fin y al cabo. Debía agradecer al menos que conoció a Soulmate, aunque no haya sido de la forma que esperaba.

Abrió la puerta, se sacó la bufanda que tenía puesta y pasó directo a la cocina para avisar que al fin había llegado.

—Ya era hora, creí que no volverías más a la casa —le respondió su madre.

—Aún no pienso irme de casa en realidad, mamá.

Richard bajo las escaleras cuando escuchó todo el alboroto que se armaba. Tenía una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, y todo se debía a que Tweek había vuelto a casa llenando de orgullo a su familia. Su Soulmate era hermosa, de una buena familia, con cierto nivel socioeconómico, muy educada y con un futuro prometedor. A Tweek le tocó el número ganador de la lotería.

—¿Dejaste a Lola en casa? —le preguntó su padre.

—Si, quería que llegara a salvo.

Richard se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo con suavidad.

—Ese es mi muchacho. Un joven correcto y con modales.

—Lola es muy suertuda —comentó su madre uniéndose a la plática.

—En realidad yo soy el suertudo. Siento que si no fuera porque es mi Soulmate, nunca atraería la atención de una chica tan linda.

Tweek lo decía en serio, a veces sentía que estaba en el lugar incorrecto y luchaba por sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran de verdad, una sola mirada es suficiente para saber que hallaste a la persona correcta. Sus padres le hablaron cientos de veces sobre la "chispa", pero él no la conocía. Lola siempre le decía que ella si la sintió, esa chispa correr por su cuerpo le dejo en claro que Tweek era su Soulmate.

_Pero Tweek a veces no se sentía así._

Y eso no era algo que pudiera evitar sentir. Incluso si lo hablaba con sus padres, ellos le dirían que solo son dudas comunes que cualquier persona puede llegar a tener, que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Incluso un amigo o conocido le diría que no debe tenerle miedo al destino.

Tweek amaba a Lola, aunque no hubiera sentido la chispa.

—Eres un chico afortunado, hijo. Yo tardé en conocer a tu padre.

Tweek la miró, conociendo la historia de memoria.

—Oh si, ya éramos adultos cuando sucedió. La "chispa"...

—Nos conocimos en una tienda de discos de música, cuando eran la tendencia.

—Yo amo esos discos, eran lo mejor que tenía en la vida —Richard tomó la mano de Helen —Pero cuando tu madre apareció ahí de repente, me di cuenta que no eran lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Ella rio, encantada. Supuso que debía ser lindo envejecer con la persona correcta en un mundo tan poco flexible.

En la escuela aprendió que no todos los padres de sus compañeros eran almas gemelas.

Porque a veces nunca la encuentras...

Entonces terminaban formando una familia con alguien más, a veces completamente incompatibles.

Tweek tenía compañeros con padres divorciados, a veces con una familia disfuncional por las peleas del hogar. Esos eran escenarios que él nunca conoció y que nunca conocería, porque al fin halló a su Soulmate.

Cuando sus padres dejaron de platicar con él, Tweek subió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, releyendo sus notas de estudio para la universidad.

Aunque ni siquiera sentía que fuera necesario, pues quería especializarse en el mundo cinematográfico.

Afortunadamente South Park si contaba con esa carrera en la universidad al otro lado de la ciudad.

En medio de su lectura rápida, por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver cómo las estrellas fugaces caían. Se centró en ellas, sintiendo nostalgia por el revoltijo de emociones que cargaba consigo.

—Desearía sentirme en mi lugar... —le susurró al cielo, solo viendo como las estrellas llenaban el cielo.

_Tal y como su marca de nacimiento lo hacía con su rostro._


	3. Dos marcas cruzadas

—Muy bien niños, quiero que dibujen su marca Soulmate en sus hojas.

Había llegado el momento en el cual el profesor Garrison tenía que explicarle a los niños sobre lo que significaban las marcas en sus cuerpos.

Cada uno tomó los colores que tenían sobre las mesas y comenzaron sin rechistar. La mayoría de ellos ya se las sabían de memoria.

Entre los pequeños se hallaba Craig, quién intento hacer una forma ovalada para la tacita, pero terminó frustrado cuando borró y dibujó cientos de veces algo que terminaba teniendo forma de un pescado extraño.

Seguía sin entender cómo pasó de una taza de porcelana a un pescado con problemas anatómicos. Aún así, decidió dejarla como estaba, comenzaba a cansarse de pelear con un dibujo.

Miró sus pulgar con una pequeña taza adornándolo. Era de color café, pero a Craig no le gustaba ese color, así que pintó una taza azul en su lugar.

Tan centrado estaba en su desesperación, que no se percató en primer momento de las pláticas y burlas de los niños alrededor.

El blanco era Clyde, siendo burlado por el gordo de Cartman que lo apuntaba y reía con su singular risa molesta.

—Esa marca es de niña Clyde, ¿Dónde estan tus pelotas?

El contrario parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, cubría su dibujo con las manos y entrecerraba los ojos en un intento de no derramar lágrimas.

Stan separó las manos de Clyde de la hoja, mostrando los dientes en su sonrisa cuando vio el dibujo.

—¿Qué es eso? Tu marca es muy marica—, después de rió.

Ahora Clyde no podía evitar soltar sus lágrimas por la vergüenza de tanta atención.

—Déjenme, dejen mi marca en paz—sollozó.

Volvió a cubrir su hoja con el cuerpo, cubriendo su cara entre los brazos en silencio.

Los niños alrededor comenzaron a reírse.

Craig quién miraba de lejos también sintió curiosidad, pero si Clyde ya había empezado a llorar lo dejaría pasar, en otro momento lo averiguaría.

—¿De qué se ríen? Deberían estar haciendo sus dibujos, pequeñas escorias.

—La marca de Clyde es muy marica —le dijo Cartman con una sonrisa a Garrison.

Clyde hipeo desde su lugar al escucharlo.

El profesor se acercó al niño llorando y le pido que se levantara para mirar, a lo que el castaño negó rotundamente con la voz ronca.

Craig se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, además quería intentar calmarlo, era su amigo después de todo.

—Oye amigo, deja que lo veamos, no creo que sea tan malo.

Clyde apenas levantó la vista, ocultando el dibujo entre sus brazos, sus ojos estaban hinchados y parte de la hoja estaba mojada por las lágrimas. Al verlo, Craig sonrió al instante con una sonrisa empática. Aunque Clyde seguía estando inseguro por escuchar las risas del grupo de Stan, se levantó un poco de la mesa, lo suficiente para que Garrison pudiera ver.

Craig también estiró el cuello en busca de saber qué le avergonzaba tanto. Pero cuando lo vio solo se sintió más confundido, tal vez ellos tenían un poco de razón, su marca era un poquito marica para que un niño la tenga en su cuerpo.

Ese dibujo mal hecho en forma de una zapatilla de tacón era de las que su madre usaba; solo las niñas usaban zapatillas. Y Clyde tenía una marca de esas en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—No le veo nada malo —soltó Garrison —tu Soulmate debe ser una chica muy atractiva por esa marca de nacimiento.

Lo que dijo Garrison calló las risas, ahora sólo eran caras incrédulas y confundidas.

—¿Cómo? Pero si su marca es marica —dijo Stan.

—Para nada, Stanley. En realidad eso no dice nada sobre ustedes. Esas marcas son llamadas "Lazos Soulmates". Son marcas únicas con un significado interesante.

Craig miró su marca sin terminar de comprender que es lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Una taza? Eso es ¿una marca única? Imposible, si la taza era muy corriente.

Con ese pensamiento se sintió avergonzado por lo que tenía sellado en su cuerpo.

—No tienes porqué avergonzarte —Dijo el profesor Garrison.

Craig dio un brinco en donde estaba por sus palabras, creyendo que eran dirigidas a él, pero al levantar la cabeza se fijó que en realidad eran para Clyde.

—Tu marca es una señal de cómo conocerás a tu alma gemela, puede ser por sus gustos, pasatiempos o una mera casualidad. Las marcas son precisas pero muy al azar... Entonces Clyde, que tu marca sea una zapatilla significa que ella deberá ser una chica que usa zapatillas, ¿tal vez una chica que se arregla mucho?

Clyde seguía sin entender.

—¿Mi marca es marica?

—No. Posiblemente la conozcas porque buscaba zapatillas mientras estabas ahí, o porque se le pierde y tú la ayudas a encontrarla.

—¿A lo Cenicienta?—dijo una niña.

—¿Entonces será rubia? —preguntó Stan.

—¡Eso no lo sé! En su momento ella aparecerá. Qué importa si es rubia o morena, será tu alma gemela.

Cartman soltó una risotada.

—¿No importa como es mientras sea tu alma gemela? ¿Qué tal si es un hombre que conoces con tacones Clyde? ¿Sigues sin creer que tu marca es marica?

Clyde bajó la mirada otra vez. Parecía que los niños comenzarían a burlarse de nuevo, pero el profesor Garrison volvió a hablar.

—Eso es imposible, pequeño niño con sobrepeso.

—¡¿Cómo mierda me llamaste?!

—Los Soulmates siempre son del sexo opuesto —le ignoró—, es lo natural. Sería un error de la naturaleza que tu Soulmate sea de tu mismo sexo, es casi imposible que algo así suceda.

Eso es una anormalidad peculiar, que muy rara vez se presenta. Hasta donde la ciencia había podido llegar a entender, el lazo Soulmate era un método para una unión genética saludable, donde dos personas hacían pareja para traer niños más sanos al mundo.

Para eso existen los Soulmates, las marcas de nacimiento y todo lo que acarrea en el camino, para mantener un alto estándar de vida y ya.

Qué dos almas gemelas terminen siendo del mismo género iba en contra de todos los principios conocidos de la existencia de Soulmates.

Era, como algunas personas lo conocen, como una _aberración_.

* * *

Craig estaba en su sala junto a Clyde, Token y Tricia.

Aún era una tarde cotidiana, pese a que la electricidad les falló en la peor época del año. Los cuatro estaban cubiertos por abrigos, sentados alrededor de una mesita mientras se distraían en juegos de cartas.

Por alguna extraña razón de la naturaleza la temperatura bajó considerablemente, afuera nevaba con suavidad, dando un toque blanquecino a los alrededores. Ellos dentro de la casa de Craig no estaban cubiertos de nieve, tal vez estén en un lugar más cálido, pero por falta de calefacción, se sentían como si estuvieran dentro de una nevera.

Clyde estornudó mientras temblaba en su sitio, ya no sentía su trasero por el frío que había.

—¡Ah, maldita seas electricidad! —se quejó—, me moriré de hipotermia, diganle a mi padre que lo amo.

—Qué dramático eres —comentó la niña bajando sus cartas—, escalera real. Son un trío de perdedores.

Craig frunció el ceño bajando su juego, Clyde en cambio las arrojó a la mesa tomando su abrigo por los lados y frotandose con las manos.

—Se antoja tomar alguna bebida caliente, ¿Un chocolate tal vez? —Token insinuó, mirando al pelinegro a su lado.

—Mejor un café —dijo Craig.

Token y Tricia se quejaron al unísono, pero a Clyde no le importaba que sea mientras sea algo caliente. Craig frunció aún más el ceño.

—No más café, por favor —comentaron.

—Mejor un chocolate caliente, ya me cansé de siempre tomar café —habló Token juntando las cartas en el centro de la mesa.

—Contigo siempre es café, uno se cansa de lo mismo —Tricia se quejó.

Craig se cruzó de brazos, su boca se abrió con molestia después de escucharlos. No era su culpa que con el tiempo el café se haya vuelto un hábito.

Era culpa de su Soulmate.

—Yo no les obligo a tomar café, no sean exagerados.

Tricia rodó los ojos y se levantó del suelo.

—Prepararé chocolate.

—¡No! —El pelinegro golpeó la mesa con las manos —Es decir... ¡No! Iré a comprarlo a la cafetería.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de pronto, bajó la cara cuando todos giraron a verle. Sabía que estaban pensando, seguramente que era patético, o un romántico desesperado.

_Pateticamente un romántico desesperado._

La pelirroja llevó las manos a su boca, sintiendo como sus mejillas se inflaban al contener una carcajada. Su hermano era jodidamente insistente, ni en los peores escenarios se cansaba de buscar a su Soulmate.

Token miró a ambos Tucker con curiosidad, apenas entendiendo que estaba pasando, al final él también se levantó del suelo.

—Te acompañaré Craig, solo porque tardas mucho cuando sales. Nada de buscar Soulmates cuando tienes a un amigo hecho hielo en la sala de tu casa.

Así, los dos salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto del moreno. Token estaba convencido de no caminar por las calles con la temperatura que hacía en el día.

Cuando llegaron, la cafetería estaba llena. Al parecer no fueron lo únicos que salieron a comprar bebidas calientes, y a pesar de que tampoco ahí había electricidad, se sentía más cálido por la masa de gente amontonada en el mismo lugar. Craig miró sonriente sus alrededores, entre más gente mejor.

Caminó apresurado hasta quedar en medio de todos, agradecía ser lo suficientemente alto para poder mirar a quienes lo rodeaban. Token llegó a su lado, cruzado de brazos.

—Vayamos a ver el menú.

—Hay tanta gente, hubiéramos traído a Tricia y Clyde.

—Compramos las bebidas y nos vamos.

Token se alejó en camino a la fila de clientes. Todavía sin creer que Craig terminó ganando y haciendo lo que quería.

Había tanta gente en la cafetería, que probablemente encontraría a su Soulmate ahí...

Se dispuso a sentarse en una mesa para esperar y mirar.

~~0000000000000~~

~~00000000~~

~~0000~~

~~00~~

Por la puerta, entró Tweek acompañado de Lola, ambos temblando y quitándose la nieve sobre sus cuerpos. La castaña miró sorprendida la cantidad de gente que había dentro de la cafetería más conocida de South Park, y qué aparte, era de los padres de su pareja.

Se sentía tan orgullosa de llamarlo pareja.

—Hoy les esta yendo bien —dijo Tweek —espero que no me dejen trabajando.

Lola apretó más su mano con una sonrisa. Ambos entraron y se colocaron en la fila.

Aunque no era necesario para el hijo de los dueños hacerlo. Solamente se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo al comportarse como un cliente cualquiera, sin llamar la atención siquiera un poco.

Tweek estiró el cuello para mirar cuántas personas faltaban y entre ellas se llevó una sorpresa. Sonrió por inercia, captando la atención de la chica que lo acompañaba.

—¡Hey, Token! —extendió la mano para ser visto.

El moreno levantó su vista del teléfono al escuchar una voz conocida, y cuando lo vio le devolvió el saludo.

—Amigo, que bueno es verte —dijo sonriente.

Tweek salió de la fila tomando la mano de Lola y se acercaron al contrario.

—Hay mucho frío hoy, el café asienta bien.

La castaña los miró sin entender.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó.

—Si, no sé si recuerdas los cursos a los que voy para la universidad —ella asintió. —Ahí lo conocí, en realidad hemos estado hablando sobre tocar juntos para un evento el siguiente año.

Token asintió con la cabeza.

—Me llamó Token, Tweek me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Es un gusto —dijo la chica. —¿Tocas?

—El bajo, solo un poco.

Ella le sonrió, solamente por educación.

—Vaya, no sabía que habían tantos músicos en South Park —comentó mirando a Tweek a su lado.

El le sonrió con ternura por el acto y desvío su atención al chico frente a él.

—¿Viniste solo? Puedes beber café con nosotros —invitó.

—Oh no, vine con un amigo. A él le encanta el café y luego no piensa irse de aquí, pero debemos volver a su casa. Hay gente que necesita de un buen café caliente —Token exhaló divertido —Te lo puedo presentar, está sentado en unas mesas de aquí.

Tweek estaba a punto de aceptar, hubiera aceptado sino fuera porque escuchó la voz de su padre saludar a Lola.

Ella jaló a Tweek para acercarse a Richard, por lo que él levantó los hombros excusándose al quedarse sin opciones.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión. Fue agradable verte, te veo en los cursos.

—¡Claro, adiós! —Levantó la voz para ser escuchado, pues ya se habían alejado demasiado.

Cuando llegó su turno en la fila, pidió las bebidas y esperó que se las entreguen para después marcharse junto a Craig, quién tenía la mirada en el suelo, decepcionado por otro día más sin resultados.

Al final del día, Craig, Token, Clyde y Tricia se sentaron nuevamente alrededor de la mesa con sus bebidas calientes y continuaron jugando cartas hasta que anocheció.


	4. Tres encuentros destinados

Tweek era un estudiante promedio, con las calificaciones adecuadas para ingresar a cualquier universidad. No tenía la mejor memoria para almacenar información, pero lo compensaba con grandes horas de estudio para poder graduarse de la escuela. Se había esforzado por mejorar como persona desde que era un niño.

Tenía metas claras. Sabía que quería formar parte del mundo del espectáculo, pero en la actualidad quería que fuera detrás de las cámaras, ya no en frente.

Desde muy corta edad tenía miradas sobre él, era un chico con un perfil delicado, con una nariz pequeña y unos grandes ojos que mezclaban el azul y ámbar de una manera hinoptizante. Y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente para volverlo un niño bastante lindo, lo que encantaba a las personas era esa singular marca de nacimiento que se esparcía debajo de sus ojos y adornaba la nariz, con unas cuantas estrellitas que adornaban su frente y su mentón. Era en realidad un detalle cautivante, como un regalo de su alma gemela para embellecer aún más su rostro.

Eso solo hizo que en medio de la calle, en su escuela, en un restaurante o donde sea que se hallara, varias compañías de modelaje detuvieran a sus padres para ofrecerles un contrato por el rostro de su hijo.

Richard y Helen en un inicio no estaban tan seguros, pero los años siguieron pasando de la misma manera.

Tweek fue creciendo. Cinco, seis, siete años; todos eran iguales, hasta que llegó a los nueve, donde él decidió participar después de tanta insistencia.

Fue una época difícil...

Tanta atención puesta encima de una persona de tan corta edad que debía aparentar ser perfecto, era demasiada presión.

Los juegos con sus amigos, las pláticas casuales con su familia, sus estudios, sus pasatiempos, todo fue absorbido por su nuevo trabajo. Esa infancia normal que cualquier niño debía tener dejó de existir desde su primera sesión de fotos. Aquellos detalles que a un niño de su edad no le debían preocupar le robaban su poca tranquilidad por las noches, y sus padres al no tener tiempo para poder estar a su lado, terminaron cumpliendo sus caprichos y buscaban maneras de hacer que soporte toda la carga que tenía.

Primero, le compraron una cacatúa para que no se sintiera solo, después le presentaron el café.

Terminó recurriendo a la amarga bebida, más por necesidad que por gusto.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus padres ya eran conocedores de todo tipo de café que existía, de granos, sabores y combinaciones. Además ya podían ver que su único hijo estaba por renunciar al modelaje, posiblemente para siempre, por lo que aprovecharon todo lo que sabían y terminaron abriendo una cafetería: Tweek Bros Coffee. Ahí hizo su última publicidad como modelo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el Tweek de trece años les estaba pidiendo que no aceptaran ninguna otra oferta para él. Ya no quería permanecer frente a las cámaras, en esos últimos años que vivió, se dio cuenta que su pasión estaba en realidad del otro lado de la pasarela.

Así que el rubio renunció al modelaje dejando atrás algunas fotografías promocionando productos en revistas y una participación en un comercial de cereales.

Tuvo que esforzarse el doble en sus estudios después de haberlos descuidado por un tiempo, ingresó a clases privadas para mejorar en materias que no entendía y ahí descubrió otra de sus pasiones al conocer a Token: la música.

Cuando el moreno le comentó que tenía una banda, automáticamente deseo tocar en una, lo que fuera, cualquier instrumento mientras pueda disfrutar de crear música. Si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, presentarse frente un público no se le dificultaría después de posar para decenas de flashes.

Primero intentó con instrumentos de cuerdas, un fallo total, porque no quería lastimar sus dedos al apretar las cuerdas. Después intentó tocar el saxofón o la flauta transversal, pero terminaba confundiendo las notas en los instrumentos porque no podía ver con claridad donde presionaba. Era muy tonto para esas cosas, o eso pensó hasta que decidió intentar con el piano.

Se acopló rápido, podía ver todo con claridad, sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con suavidad, el sonido que producía era terapéutico. Se enamoró de los pianos y de la música, por lo que encontrar una banda que necesitara de un tecladista sería realmente sencillo.

Haber abandonado el modelaje le permitió vivir una de las mejores etapas de su vida, donde conoció a Token que lo introdujo al mundo de la música, donde comprendió lo que deseaba estudiar para la universidad, y lo más importante, donde conoció a Lola, su alma gemela. Tantas cosas pasaron tan pronto y juntas, que se sentía en el lugar indicado.

Uno de su mejores recuerdos fue llevar a su mascota al veterinario para sus pruebas anuales. Eran habitaciones con techos altos, pintados de blanco, tenían algunas estrellas fluorescentes en diferentes lugares alrededor de la sala de espera, muchas revistas colocadas en la mesa de en medio, y diferentes carteles adornando las paredes.

Él terminó sentándose en los sillones alrededor de la mesa, tomando las revistas y reviviendo sus días de juventud al verse en las páginas. Estaba tan agradecido de abandonar esa profesión.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! —sonó detrás de él.

Tweek cerró la revista con fuerza ante el susto, giró a ver a quién le pertenecía la voz completamente nervioso de ser descubierto.

Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, la chica quedó hinoptizada, algo en ella hizo clic, sus mejillas enrojecieron del asombro. El chico frente a ella era muy lindo, demasiado.

La castaña desvío la mirada después de un rato, estuvo dudosa por unos instantes pero terminó hablando al final.

—Me llamo Lola.

—Soy Tweek —él se levantó del sofá para quedar frente a ella, recalcando así la diferencia de estaturas que tenían.

Él igual estaba dudando, más aún porque tenía un tiempo en que nadie lo reconocía, y ser nuevamente descubierto, sumándole que por alguien de su edad, del sexo opuesto y además linda, lo puso nervioso en extremo.

—Trabajo aquí —reveló Lola— Venía a decirte que es tu turno para pasar.

—¡Ah! —Tweek tomó la jaula a su lado —Gracias, ehm, él es Birb.

Ahí estuvo la respuesta de Lola. Conoció a Tweek por un ave, justo como su marca de nacimiento señalaba. Sus ojos brillaron solemnes ante él, se había enamorado.

Fue cuestión de días para que ambos chicos terminarán saliendo juntos.

Desde el inicio de su relación todo fue maravilloso, sin celos o inseguridades, todo era realmente estable. Incluso al presentarse a sus familias a los meses de su noviazgo, todos estuvieron felices por ellos. A sus quince años, la familia de Tweek quedó encantada con Lola, así como la familia de Lola con Tweek. Ambos de clase media-alta, con gente atractiva y de buena educación. Sus vidas ya se veían resueltas, pero... De la nada, él se sintió perdido.

De pronto las cosas dejaron de encajar. Un abrumador malestar se incrustó en su pecho, uno que no se quería marchar. Comenzaron a llegarle pensamientos e ideas que le decían que no estaba en el lugar correcto, algo no terminaba de encajar en su vida. A pesar de tener a Lola y todo el amor de su familia, sentía un vacío en el pecho que no podía ser cubierto.

Estando unos meses antes de ingresar a la universidad, esa sensación pasó a ser normal. Decidió ignorarla con el deseo de que desaparezca sin dejar un rastro más.

A veces se intensificaba, pero al final lo terminaba controlando. Estuvo luchando para sentirse pleno al lado de Lola, porque su alma gemela no merecía tal rechazo por parte de Tweek.

×  
××  
×

—Oye, ¿Vas a comerte eso?

Tweek despegó su mirada del celular para ver a chico a su lado sin ninguna expresión más que de fastidio. En realidad ambos se veían de la misma manera.

—No, ya no lo quiero —se lo extendió— ¿Lo quieres?

—Por eso pregunté —dijo arrebatándoselo—Hubiese sido un desperdicio que se lo dieras de comer al suelo.

El rubio le sonrió de boca cerrada, enchinando los ojos con burla hacia su acompañante. El contrario apenas lo vio frunció el ceño esperando que soltara un comentario estúpido.

—Beso indirecto, eres muy gay Pete.

—Cállate, para ti todo lo que hago es gay.

Pete rodó los ojos y siguió masticando el sándwich que le quitó al rubio. Estaban en la última semana de clases, los últimos días para estar juntos.

Sus comentarios eran molestos, pero tolerantes, había recibido peores desde que su Soulmate apareció.

Esas dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello no podían ser buena señal, lo sabía desde que era un niño con capacidad para pensar. Aunque se estaba preparando para lo peor, cuando vio a un chico teñido de verde, con un gigante abrigo negro y un par de colmillos afilados, no supo que pensar.

Fue como un: Oh, el universo si apareció a un vampiro frente a mi, gracias por cumplir mis sueños más profundos.

Después se aferró al único chico que lo aceptaría por completo. Porque apenas el mundo descubrió que su alma gemela era otro hombre, la discriminación lo aplastó.

Tenían restricciones, por ejemplo, algunas tiendas no los dejaban entrar juntos como pareja, en sus escuelas algunos compañeros o maestros se burlaban de ellos en clases, las personas en la calle los observaban con repudio, e incluso, algunos sistemas de becas universitarias los rechazaron cuando se enteraron de la anomalía Soulmate.

Por eso mismo Pete era un chico solitario, inseguro y enojado con quién se le cruzara. Encontró una salida en la literatura y la filosofía, con su alma gemela ya aparecida se convenció que no necesitaba a nadie que le oscurezca la vida. Pero Tweek era un rayo de luz, un amor andante, era la persona más cursi y dulce que pudo encontrar en el mundo.

Por eso sus comentarios no lo herían, porque Tweek podía bromear, pero siempre lo defendería de quien fuera. Pete tragó el trozo de pan en su boca, atento a lo que le decían por su amigo.

—¿Has pensado que estudiarás en la universidad?

—No, que sea lo que el universo quiera. Tal vez me vaya con Mike a Denver después de todo.

—Me vas a dejar por tu Soulmate —dijo centrando su vista a su celular de nuevo.

—¿Estás celoso mi copito? —preguntó con suavidad para después burlarse con agresividad— Eres muy gay.

—Oh, si.

—¿Y tú? ¿Siempre te quedarás aquí en South Park?

—Eso creo, me aceptaron en la universidad, además así permanezco cerca de Lola.

Pete sonrió mirando lo que quedaba de sándwich, sus hombros se sacudieron por una pequeña risa que ocultó.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque temo que me extrañes después de un tiempo.

Tweek se rió.

—Claro que si, yo temo lo mismo.

—Pero seguiremos hablando, ¿Verdad?

Ambos chicos giraron a verse serios, Pete parpadeó con paciencia mientras volvía a morder del sándwich, en ese instante el rubio le sonrió arrugando la nariz.

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Craig miraba la televisión cuando le llegó un mensaje de Clyde. Este le pedía que lo acompañara un rato en su turno que hacía en su zapatería. El pelinegro gruñó en su habitación y terminó aceptando.

Se marchó de su casa con el abrigo más grande que tenía, agradecido que no estuviera nevando en ese momento. Dobló unas calles y se encontró con un Clyde al borde del llanto sosteniendo una bolsa de tacos en la entrada del local.

Eran de La Taco, y eran demasiados para que coma solo Clyde, así que le quitaría la mitad como pago. Los dos entraron al local, el castaño se quejaba dándole un abrazo a la bolsa de comida y mirando a Craig. Clyde estaba de espaldas a las personas que entraban con la intención de pasar desapercibido para no atenderlos.

—Me dijo que hoy sería mi día de descanso y me llama para cancelar, que siempre si voy a trabajar. Ni siquiera he comido, tuve que comprar tacos sin saber por mi hora del almuerzo.

Craig le dio palmadas en su hombro.

—Calma, tranquilo. Al menos te paga por tus horas, solo corrió tu día de descanso, eres muy dramático.

—Como no a ti te castigan con este sufrimiento, Craig. Sigue hablando y no te daré de mis tacos.

El más alto rodó los ojos por su comentario, estaba considerando marcharse de ahí si tendría que escuchar sus llantos todo el día. Sus manos se levantaron en son de paz, dispuesto a acabar con esa corta plática para tomar su celular y distraerse con lo que fuera.

En cambio Clyde, se apegó aún más hacia donde estaba Craig, decidido a no voltear, si un cliente llamaba prefería que Craig los echara, porque no estaba de humor después de perder sus planes de videojuegos por toda la tarde.   
  
Aunque el día fue tranquilo, las personas de los alrededores no pasaban con frecuencia por el pasillo donde estaban ambos chicos, aunque si se volteaban extrañados porque era la sección de mujeres. Para su fortuna ambos estaban acostumbrados a ser mirados de esa manera, porque Clyde desde muy pequeño llamaba la atención con sus llantos y risas a máximo volumen.

En el celular de Craig llegaban notificaciones sobre cafeterías. Él vivía de esas noticias y todos los días eran sobre ofertas o nuevas recetas. Aunque esta vez fue diferente, le llegó una notificación informándole que la cafetería más popular de South Park daría un concierto en unos meses.

Craig levantó las cejas interesado. Concierto significaba muchas visitas, muchas visitas significaba muchas personas en la cafetería, y cafetería significaba que encontraría a su alma gemela sí o sí.

Levantó su rostro para mirar al chico que peleaba por abrir la bolsa de plástico entre sus manos.

—Habrá un concierto en dos meses en la cafetería que siempre frecuento.

—Oh genial, supongo que irás. Me alegra saber que sales para conocer gente nueva. —Ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, su tono de voz salió aburrido sabiendo a donde se dirigía la plática.

—Si, iré. Pero tú irás conmigo, así que despeja tu agenda el febrero.

Clyde levantó los hombros sin tomarle importancia, apenas escuchó lo que le dijeron.

—¿Por qué la gente le hace nudos tan apretados a la bolsa? —cambió de tema— Saben que pueden reutilizarse en otras cosas como para solo romperlas.

—Mierda amigo, ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Que si, ¿no te basta con tenerme en frente de ti?

Craig se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—Nunca sé cuándo me prestas atención, necesito comprobarlo.

Clyde nuevamente volvió a ignorarlo, pelear con el nudo de la bolsa era más interesante que escuchar a Craig hablar sobre café. Estaba seguro que cualquier cosa sería más interesante que escuchar a Craig hablar sobre café.

El azabache rodó los ojos dándose por vencido y volviendo su atención al celular.

—Disculpe... —Una voz se escuchó detrás del castaño.

El torció la cara al escucharla y giró de mala gana, casi dejando caer la bolsa entre sus manos al verla.

—¿No sabe si hay una talla más chica de estos zapatos?

Clyde tragó duro, sintiendo como el aliento le hacía falta. En frente de él se hallaba una chica, aparentemente de su edad, su cabello era el más bonito que había visto en su vida, lleno de rizos brillantes y rubios. Sus ojos hicieron que pierda las fuerzas de sus piernas, y entre sus diminutas manos se hallaba un tacón de punta rojo.

Exactamente igual al de su marca de nacimiento.

Y la reacción de la chica no fue muy diferente cuando permaneció en frente del muchacho.

—¿Esos son tacos de La Taco? —dijo sobando su hombro sobre la tela de su camiseta.

Clyde asintió con la boca abierta, apretando la bolsa aún más entre sus brazos. La rubia le sonrió llevando un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—Soy Bárbara, pero mis amigos me dicen Bebe.

—Clyde —alcanzó a decir apuntándose con el dedo.

El azabache miraba la escena sin entender por completo lo que sucedía. El cuerpo de su amigo le bloqueaba la vista, por lo que estiró su cuello para alcanzar a ver mejor a la dueña de la voz.

Y cuando lo hizo, reconoció la mirada que la chica le estaba dando a su amigo, era la misma mirada que Red le daba a Kevin, o que su padre le daba a su madre. En ese momento lo entendió.

Clyde encontró a su alma gemela.

Soltó un suspiro de fascinación al ver el tacón entre las manos de la joven, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la casualidad, se sintió feliz por Clyde por encontrar a su Soulmate en los días nevados del invierno.

El universo era poderoso y acertado, nunca se equivocaba, sin importar lo que decidiera.

Más adelante descubrió que la chica, Bárbara, tenía el logo de La Taco adornando todo su hombro derecho.

Recordó cuando se burlaban de Clyde por su marca, ¿Cuánto se habrán burlado de ella por lo mismo? Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


	5. Cuatro momentos efímeros

El tiempo transcurre apresurado cuando tus actividades consumen tu día a día. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el invierno había terminado y con él, las primeras clases iniciaban.

Craig esa mañana se encuentra más entusiasmado de lo habitual. Al fin de conocer gente nueva, eso podría indicar que su alma gemela aparecería pronto. Aunque no lo aparentara, estaba realmente nervioso.

Salió de su hogar media hora antes, caminó con los audífonos puestos, escuchando sus músicas favoritas con buen humor, y cuando llegó a las instalaciones pudo ver su salón, esperó. Tragó grueso al tiempo que abría las puertas.

Lo primero que vio fueron caras nuevas, fue satisfactorio al mismo tiempo que estresante. Todos estaban sentados, y apenas escucharon la puerta abrirse giraron a verlo, Craig temió que sus manos temblaron por un momento. Dirigió la mirada por cada persona.

Su alma gemela estaba cerca, algo que aparecería pronto.

Sentía cerca de su alma gemela.

Así que para quitar la atención de todos, camine hacia el primer asiento vacío que encontró y se quedó mirando su mesa. Levantó apenas la vista, observando a todos los compañeros que pudieron y volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la madera de su escritorio. No tenía idea de cómo empezar una conversación con alguno de ellos, así que solo le quedaba esperar que su cara de amargado no se viera tan mal ese día para que alguien le dirija la palabra.

Justo a su lado, una chica castaña apenas giró a verle después de terminar una corta charla con sus compañeros detrás. Su sonrisa resplandeciente captó su atención, brillaba demasiado, como una estrella en medio de la noche, algo en él se contrajo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Eran azules. Claros, celestes, grandes ojos azules.

_El destino comenzaba a moverse._

-Hola ... -sonó nerviosa.

Craig entonces buscó alguna taza cerca, alguna señal, ¿Por qué específicos un jalón cuando la vio? Terminó rindiéndose cuando vio una marca en su muñeca. Era la silueta de un ave y no había tazas por ningún lugar.

-Hola -le contestó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_Ella no era su alma gemela._

La chica acomodó un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja y le sonrió como respuesta.

Mientras el chico no supo que más hacer, esperaba que no hubiera visto demasiado entusiasmado, lo que menos quería era dar una extraña impresión a sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Dejó salir un suspiro.

-Me llamo Lola, ¿Y tú?

-Craig ... Parece que seremos compañeros.

Ella rió con su comentario.

-Eso creo, un gusto conocerte, Craig.

El pelinegro asintió ante sus palabras, sin saber que más decir. Ya estaba emocionado, pensé que había encontrado su alma gemela, definitivamente no era así, comencé a creer que dicha persona destinada no existe.

De tanto fallar, ya sabía cuándo una persona no era su alma gemela, solo le hacía bastante mirarla para comprobarlo, era una habilidad. Pero, esa sensación que tuvo cuando ella le fue era algo que nunca antes había tenido. Le provocaba escalofríos, como un futuro problema presentándose, aunque no tenía idea de que podría significar eso.

Así que solo esperó que el profesor llegue a la carga. Pronto las clases, así no tuve que hablarle a nadie, pero tan pronto las horas pasaron, esa chica castaña le devolvió un sonreír.

-Oye, pásame tu número, haré un grupo en el que estemos todos los del salón.

Él la miró, todos sus rostros simpáticos. La relación de sus compañeros fluyó demasiado rápido, no vieron con ninguno pero ellos ya habían platicado unos con otros. No tenía opciones si quieres iniciar con el pie derecho la universidad.

-Por supuesto, si -la vió a los ojos. Luego el escalofrío volvió a hacerse presente, con un extraño revoltijo en el estómago, uno que rayaba en lo doloroso. Así que él bajó la mirada sin saber que hacer.

Le dictó su número, en ningún momento afectado la cabeza. No porque no quisiera, sino que ya no podría, una extraña intimidación se había incrustado en el ambiente entre ellos dos. No estaba seguro si era su imaginación o la chica Lola también lo imaginaba.

Por su parte, ella se notaba tranquila. Nada le estaba pasando. Era una chica muy sonriente, brillaba su sola presencia, como un carisma natural.

Se había recibido más tiempo pero a su teléfono ingresó una llamada.

"Amor"

Ese era el nombre que tenía que leer. Inmediatamente sonrió, como todo un fanático del romance, comenzó a crear en su propia mente como pidió ser el alma gemela de esa chica. Imaginó como se conoció, como tuvieron ser una relación amorosa con alguien como ella. Su curiosidad era grande.

-¿Si? -contestó la chica- Si, las clases ya terminaron, ¿Y las tuyas?

Craig frunció los labios sumergidos en sus historias, él necesitaba ser alguien espontáneo, lo suficiente para tener siempre sonriente a su alma gemela, más alto que ella, delgado, con un hobbie que se alejaba de los gustos de su pareja; un _perfecto_ complemento.

-No, yo voy para allá, espérame, ¿Si? -luego colgó-. Los veo mañana, mi novio y yo elegí.

-¿Encontraste a tu alma gemela?

No había antes de hablar, era una mala costumbre que tenía el preguntar por el alma gemela de otras personas. Todos amaban hablar sobre ello, se notaban realmente felices al hacerlo, sus ojos brillaban y las sonrisas se volvían más coloridas.

El rostro de Lola fue similar, y el aprieto en su estómago volvió a palpitar.

-Es el chico más genial que he conocido -contestó- fue hace tiempo, llevamos como cinco años saliendo.

-Fascinante -Craig ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -la chica destinada- ¿Ella es linda?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al escucharla. Debe ser linda, por supuesto que sí, su alma gemela debe ser la persona más increíble del mundo.

En casi 18 años la ha estado esperando, pero simplemente no aparece. Ha escuchado casos de personas que nunca se encuentran con su persona destinada porque mueren antes de hacerlo, dejando solo a su pareja.

¿Qué tal si su alma gemela ya no existe?

-Yo aún no conozco a mi alma gemela.

-Ah ... -ella llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- Yo debo irme, te veré mañana, Craig.

Él asintió y la vio irse. Tampoco pensaba quedarse tanto tiempo, por lo que minutos después había terminado también.

Cuando estaba en el medio camino de la salida, la pulsación regresó a hacerse presente, esta vez fue diferente. No era dolorosa, no lo hacía doblarse por el dolor. Lo hizo por la incomodidad que le causaba, por ese presentimiento que grabó su espalda y se sintió como choques eléctricos en sus vellos del cuello.

Terminó por ignorarlo, no debe ser nada malo.

\-----

  
Lola anduvo por los pasillos de la universidad, solo mirando su nueva escuela. No esperaba pasar su examen cuando lo había terminado de contestar, pero ahí estaba, era una alumna de nuevo ingreso y su primer día fue de maravilla.

Se detuvo en la cafetería, donde Tweek la solicitó estar esperando, miró sobre las cabezas y se envió en una mesa cualquiera cuando no lo vio. Después de unos minutos, pudo observar como el rubio entraba y comenzaba a buscar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de la castaña, encantada de volver a verlo, sintiendo nuevamente esas mariposas revolotear su estómago como el primer momento en que lo conoció. Ella se solicitó para ser vista e inmediatamente Tweek fue hacia donde estaba.

-¿Esperaste mucho? Sé que yo te llamé pero me ocupó un último momento por el maestro.

El chico se incló para besarla, Lola correspondió.

-No te preocupes, no esperé mucho.

Ella miró la hora de su reloj, solo quince minutos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

La castaña comprometida su mirada entusiasmada. Comenzó a recordar su convivencia con sus nuevos compañeros, entonces los ojos verdes del chico que se sentaba a su lado se atoraron en su cabeza. Él estaba viendo de una manera que no lograba comprender, aunque intentó ignorarlo, ahora le provocaba un leve dolor de cabeza. Ella negó rechazando esa sensación.

-Fue genial -comenzó- Todos son muy amables, algunos pasaron su número de teléfono, voy a crear un grupo con todos ellos.

-Es el primer día y ya estás socializando con todos. Esto no me sorprende -Tweek sonrió mientras lo determinó-. Por cierto, hoy es la primera práctica con el grupo de Token, ¿vendrás a acompañarme?

-¡Por supuesto! Sabes que amo verte tocar el piano. Hazme notar un chico muy genial, así que estoy entusiasmado por verlos tocar juntos.

Tweek volvió a sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza ante lo que su novia le dijo y sin más se pidió a pedir algo de comer para los dos.

No estuvieron tanto tiempo más en la universidad y decidieron irse.

Para la noche, ambos estaban en un departamento en el centro de South Park, esta le pertenecía a Token y era la sala de prácticas de su banda. Era la primera vez que Tweek entraba, estaba fascinado.

A diferencia de Token, ellos practicaban en el garaje de la casa de Scott Malkinson todo el tiempo y la mayoría de veces los vecinos salían a quejarse del _escándalo_ . Pero ahora estaba en una verdadera sala de prácticas.

Token avanzó hacia ellos y colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio sonriente.

-¿Preparado? -cuestionó, bajando por segundos su mirada en la castaña a su lado.

-Oh si. Ya esperaba conocer este lugar.

-No es la gran cosa. -dijo echando un vistazo rápido- Cosas básicas solamente.

Y aunque fuera eso, un Tweek no se le quitaba el asombro.

-Queda menos de dos meses para sacar algo. ¿Tu padre dio algunas condiciones?

-Dijo que nada de alcohol.

Token bufó seguido de una risa, mientras Tweek solo levantaba los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Pero vamos a metro en secreto -afirmó el rubio, después hablo sílaba por sílaba- Se. Cre. A. ¿Entendido?

-Si alguien pregunta, yo no sé nada.

Lola los miraba sin tener idea como introducirse a la plática, solo estaba en silencio. Ella dijo que lo acompañaría, pero ya quería marcharse a su casa a tomar un baño después de su primer día de clases.

-Iré por alguna bebida en la esquina, ¿Me acompañas? -ella tomó del brazo a Tweek mientras que lo hacía, haciendo que apenas girara su rostro hacia ella, sonriendo como disculpa.

-Ya comenzaremos, puedes esperar después de la práctica y voy contigo, sino puedes ir también, como gustes, primor.

-Oh, está bien. Voy y vuelvo, no tardeé.

Ella se paró de puntas para besarle en la mejilla y caminó hacia la salida. Comenzó a sentir una incomodidad que antes no había sentido con su alma gemela. Esa sensación se hizo presente desde que entró en su salón de clases, pero no entendía por qué. Tal vez era por una mala elección de licenciatura, solo estaba pasando por un mal día, mar lo que mar, esperaba que al día siguiente ella volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

Por su parte, Tweek y Token no pararon de practicar hasta después de dos horas. Al ser el primer ensayo, tuvimos muchas pausas por desincronizar los tonos, fallar notas y confundirse, pero ambos estaban orgullosos de lo que podrían llegar a ser.

Cuando dejaron la práctica, siguieron hablando sobre la esperada noche de concierto, tocando el tema de quienes de sus conocidos irían.

El grupo de Token se conformaba por Kenny, Butters y Bradley. Mientras que Tweek solo tocaba con Heidi y Scott.

-Pete dijo que vendría solo para verme tocar. También podría venir su alma gemela. -Omitió especificados que este era hombre también.

-Mis amigos no son fanáticos de escuchar mis presentaciones, pero al parecer en esta si asistirán. Eso me dijo Clyde.

Tweek asentía con una sonrisa, cumpliendo con su papel de escuchar a su amigo, pero su mente se desconectó de pronto.

Era extraño, dolor un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. Era algo nuevo, nunca antes experimentado. En su mente retumbó ese solo nombre con potencia, haciendo que su pecho se inflara de manera involuntaria.

-En especial Craig, él muere por venir a la presentación.

_Craig._

Un nombre sencillo, corto, ¿Por qué de pronto le sonaba extraño? No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ¿Entonces por qué le robó su atención de una forma tan violenta?

Podía ver un token seguir hablando, pero no estaba escuchando realmente lo que decía.

Entonces un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

-Ugh.

Llevó su mano hacia su rostro inclinado, haciendo que el moreno callara de repente.

Token sonaba preocupado, incluso le ayudará el hombro antes de hablar.

-¿Estás bien?

Tweek no lo sabía. Solo llegó y se logró la palpitación, la luz de la sala empezaba a ser insoportable.

-Creo que solo es el cansancio -se dijo- Debería ir a descansar.

-¿Cómo vinieron? ¿Quieren que los acerque a sus casas?

Lola sufrió del brazo al rubio, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba nerviosa porque nunca vi un Tweek sufrir un dolor de cabeza que lo hiciera ir a dormir.

-Sería un gran favor Token -habló Lola, teniendo en cuenta que no podría volver caminando o tomando autobuses.

En ese punto Tweek ya estaba apoyándose en Lola, estaba realmente cansado. Su mente burlona seguía haciendo eco con el nombre.

_Craig_ .

 _Craig_ .

 _Craig_ .

  
Se comenzaba a molestar por eso. También tuvo que ser ayudado por Token a subir en el auto. Y lo largo del curso solo tuvo la mirada preocupada de su pareja, se convirtió como un idiota, un debilucho. No quería saber lo que pensaba Lola de él en ese momento patético de su vida.

Se despidió lo mejor que pudo de ambos y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala. Ahí fue donde pasaron las horas hasta que sus padres llegaron a la casa. 

  
Se comenzaba a molestar por eso. También tuvo que ser ayudado por Token a subir en el auto. Y lo largo del curso solo tuvo la mirada preocupada de su pareja, se convirtió como un idiota, un debilucho. No quería saber lo que pensaba Lola de él en ese momento patético de su vida.

Se despidió lo mejor que pudo de ambos y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala. Ahí fue donde pasaron las horas hasta que sus padres llegaron a la casa. 


	6. Cinco segundos pausados

Craig la noche pasada tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

De repente cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo parado, y su hermana lo halló casi inconsciente en el suelo del baño, por lo que amaneció en el hospital enojado. Era su segundo día de clases y llegaría tarde por una razón médica ridícula.

Agh, decir que estaba frustrado estaba de más. Porque el dolor se había mitigado, pero por ratos aparecía violento, haciendo que sujetara su cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido.

«¿Estás seguro que te sientes mejor? ¿Tal vez la universidad es demasiado pesada?»

¡Que no! En su primer día no hizo una mierda, solo fue un dolor pasajero. Pero aunque dijera eso, no podía negar que los dolores crónicos le estaban agotando la paciencia.

—Joder —susurró cuando llevó su mano a la cara por cuarta vez en la mañana.

La chica a su lado le volteó a ver.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurró.

Desde que llegó a la universidad, su migraña solo iba incrementando.

Craig giró a verla, pero apenas sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar el dolor volvió más fuerte. Su vista se torno borrosa cuando su frente se sintió hervir. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no quejarse por el malestar, eso solo hizo que Lola se preocupara más.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? —Lola tocó su frente y retiró la mano casi al instante— ¡Tienes temperatura alta!

El solo toque de su mano se sentía pesado, no creyó aguantar más. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no saber cómo lidiar con todo esto. Ni siquiera sabía que le estaba pasando, solo observó como Lola pedía permiso para acompañarlo a la enfermería.

Casi al instante todos se les quedaron viendo en lo que salían del salón, Craig no podía con la vergüenza de tener que ser ayudado por una chica veinte centímetros más baja que él. Apenas quedó fuera de la vista de sus compañeros, se soltó de ella para apoyarse contra la pared, levantó la mirada, observando un techo borroso.

Viendo como su vista enfocaba y desenfocaba su alrededor. Apenas lograba recordar el nombre de esa chica. Lola, la amable y dulce Lola. No tuvo que hacer tanto por él, solo son compañeros de clases.

Fue un martirio ir del salón a la enfermería, teniendo que caminar pasillos que parecían laberintos y apenas viendo como algunas personas se le quedaban viendo en el camino.

Cuando logró llegar, no pudo contestarle a la chica que le había ayudado. Un "gracias" bajito salió de sus labios antes de que la doctora entrara, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa antes de irse. Con esa misma sonrisa radiante que la caracterizaba.

Al final, la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue cerrar los ojos y descansar, esperando que el dolor disminuyera en mayor proporción. Realmente no esperaba tener que soportar esa extraña sensación que llegó sin una razón aparente.

—¿Craig Tucker? —escuchó de la doctora de la enfermería— ¿Lo pronuncié bien?

Dejó salir un suspiro sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse. Solo le respondió.

—Si...

—¿Te has encontrado con tu Soulmate?

—No.

—Ya veo, ¿Has sentido alguna sensación extraña? Cómo un malestar estomacal o una opresión en el pecho antes.

Fue ese momento en que Craig abrió los ojos para mirarla, torciendo los labios y levantando apenas la cabeza para encararla. Es que él solo quería tener un descanso en lo que el dolor se desvanecía, que ella estuviera hablando sin parar hacia que palpite su cabeza.

—¿De qué va todo esto? ¿No debería dejarme descansar aunque sea un momento?

La doctora le miró con detenimiento unos segundos antes de sonreírle afirmando con la cabeza. Cómo si algo le causara cierta risa.

El chico apenas levando una ceja sin entender a qué se debía esa reacción, y antes de poder comentar algo, la mujer habló.

—Al parecer estás teniendo un cuadro de lasitud prismática. Es muy común a tu edad cuando no se ha hallado al Soulmate —ella apunto en sus hojas— Fatiga, dolor abdominal, incluso esa opresión que sienten en el pecho se debe a esa mágica conexión de Soulmates. ¿Acaso intentas rechazarla?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —de pronto sus latidos se aceleraron. El dolor de cabeza pasó a segundo plano.

Ella levantó las manos en señal de paz cuando lo vio alterarse. Sea por la razón que sea, la lasitud se presentaba por razones muy variadas, así que su revisión llegó hasta ahí.

—Descansa por un momento, te haré un justificante.

Se recostó de nuevo, respirando profundo para calmarse un poco, intentando que el pronóstico de la doctora no carcomiera sus pensamientos. Incluso si tenía esa lasitud, no le encontraba sentido, porque él no estaba rechazando a su Soulmate.

_Pero pensó por un momento que tal vez lo estaba haciendo muy en el fondo de su alma._

_Tal vez..._

Negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando en incoherencias, no le seguiría dando vueltas.

Craig cerró sus ojos, solo fue necesario que el tiempo transcurra para que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

\-----

Terminada la clase, Lola fue a visitarlo, preocupada por el estado en el que lo dejó. La doctora le dio la bienvenida sonriente y permitió que pase. Craig estaba apartado por unas cortinas blancas estampadas en estrellas medianas rodeando su cama, esto con el intento de darle la privacidad suficiente para que descanse. Aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que la castaña se sentó junto a la doctora en una conversación rápida.

Si aún seguía ahí, es porque la habían elegido como representante de su salón, así que se tomó la tarea de verificar el estado de su compañero enfermo. Pronto tendría que volver de nuevo a clases, así que aprovechó el rato para relajarse un poco.

Solo detuvo la plática cuando sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo, ella lo sacó para contestarle a Tweek y decirle donde se hallaba.

Mientras lo hacía, su sonrisa no podía borrarse de su cara. Ella bajo la taza de té que la doctora le había ofrecido cuando el rubio entró a la enfermería.

Miró a su novia sonriente, sentada en un pequeño sofá, y de fondo pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de Token susurrando cerca de su oído:

_Craig._

Sintió una pulsación en su cabeza, lo suficientemente soportable para ignorarla y se acercó a Lola con una sonrisa.

Decidiendo centrar su atención en ella, aunque el vacío en su pecho se volvía más pesado con cada paso que daba hacia adelante.

Pero Lola no parecía darse cuenta del estado de su novio, solamente extendió sus brazos hacia él para abrazarlo como saludo, mientras la doctora los miraba en silencio sonriente.

_Craig._

Una pulsación más fuerte. Esta vez sostuvo su cabeza disimuladamente al tiempo que besaba la frente de la chica.

—Con que cuidando a tus compañeros, tan clásico en ti —Lola rió con su comentario.

—No esperaba que vinieras, tu salón queda en otro edificio.

—Si, y me apure en venir aquí antes de que la siguiente clase inicie.

Tweek tomó de la taza de Lola como si fuera de él y dio un sorbo. Cerró los ojos un segundo, miró las estrellas del cielo nocturno, después abrió los ojos, volvió a cerrarlos, miró el café dentro de una taza blanca, volvió a abrir los ojos. Dos pestañeos rápidos que se sintieron lentos.

Se sentía extraño dentro de esa enfermería. Solo cuando giró a ver a su alrededor se percató de las cortinas cubriendo la cama. Él las señaló curioso.

—¿El chico detrás es tu compañero que me dices?

—Ah, si, Craig. Se sintió mal está mañana, así que lo ayude a venir hasta aquí.

—¿Craig?

Entonces Token volvió a su mente.

_Si, Craig._

—Estudia conmigo, si. ¿Lo conoces?

Tweek negó con la cabeza, ahora la sensación no podía ser ignorada. Algo dentro de él le pedía que se acercara, que se asomara. Que vaya hacia esa cama.

Se levantó del sofá y dio unos pasos hacia las cortina. Eran blancas, estampadas en estrellas medianas. Y conforme se acercaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera más extraña.

Latidos frenéticos, sudor en las manos, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse contra el vacío que comenzaba a absorberlo.

—¿Tweek? —la voz de Lola estaba lejana. Casi era imperceptible.

De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La voz de su alma gemela llamo por él detrás. Esa era Lola. Y sentía que si no se detenía donde estaba, la iba a perder. Podría perderla aunque no hallara el sentido en eso, solo así, retrocedió y giró a verla.

Ella aún mantenía si sonrisa, sin percatarse de lo que pasaba.

De pronto el dolor de cabeza volvió y él solo pudo extender una mano para indicar tiempo en lo que se recuperaba.

—Mis clases ya van a empezar, debo volver pronto.

—¿Estás seguro? Pareces no sentirte muy bien —habló la doctora frente a él.

Primero Lola la miró sin entender a qué se refería, después giró a ver a Tweek sin encontrar señales de lo que la mujer decía. Solo frunció el entrecejo sin entender.

—Si, estoy bien. P-pocas horas de sueño.

Y sin decir más, Tweek salió de la enfermería, casi corriendo hasta encontrarse en el pasillo y correr de verdad.

Después de unos cuantos más recorridos, se apoyó contra la pared recordando las cortinas.

—Craig... —se susurró.

Respirando más tranquilo y sintiendo como el dolor iba disminuyendo. Entonces se permitió sonreír.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre, el vacío en su pecho se hacía un poco más pequeño.

\-----

Habían pasado días, esa noche sus prácticas con Token comenzaban a sincronizarse y sonar en armonía.

Lola a veces lo acompañaba, otras veces decidía quedarse a descansar en casa. No había problemas, él entendía que la universidad la mantenía ocupada.

Quedaban algunas semanas antes de que el concierto en la cafetería se llevara a cabo. Muchas personas habían confirmado su asistencia, así que para Tweek, pensar en la cantidad de gente que se presentaría le infartaba. Sabía que sus prácticas serían diferentes que el momento en el escenario.

Así que con tiempo de anticipo, se propuso a si mismo practicar de yoga junto a su madre.

—Token —En el pequeño descanso que tenían, Tweek después de una hinalada al cigarrillo en un murmullo, habló— tu amigo, el tal Craig...

Después de mencionar su nombre, se arrepintió de seguir hablando. ¿Qué podría decirle?

Existían muchas personas en el mundo que compartían el mismo nombre, así que el chico de esa tarde podría ser otro.

—¿Qué tiene él? ¿Pasó algo? —Token colocó el cigarro en sus labios— No me digas, insultó a Lola. Él siempre es así, no tiene nada contra ella, nada personal.

—¿Qué? —Tweek giró a verle.

—Si, es algo brusco, pero así es él...

—¿Tu amigo Craig estudia con Lola?

—¿No sabías? Creí que Lola te dijo...

Tweek negó, uniendo cabos. Percatándose que el mismo amigo de Token, estudiaba veterinaria con su novia y era el mismo chico de la enfermería esa mañana.

Pero ¿Que tenía él para que su sola presencia fuera tan asfixiante? Aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento.

No sabía si estar agradecido por no correr las cortinas, o sentirse mal por huir de la enfermería.

—No es nada. Sigamos practicando —Tweek le dio una sonrisa antes de caminar dentro del estudio nuevamente.

Solo tenía que olvidarse del asunto.

Olvidarse de esa mañana.

_Olvidarse de Craig._


	7. Seis pasos distantes

Las salidas cotidianas que mantenían por las tardes nunca se detuvieron. 

Craig, Token y Clyde se reunían solo para mirarse las caras, en una costumbre de su amistad que, aunque ahora se mantenían ocupados en sus estudios, se tomaban el tiempo para encontrarse y solo hablar. 

El bar donde se encontraban tomaba temáticas diferentes con frecuencia para seguir atrayendo clientes. Era algo que estaba de moda en los últimos meses en South Park. Justo en ese momento pareciera que andaban en una cita de tres con el candelabro en el centro iluminando sus bebidas. 

Mañana sería San Valentín, era entendible que el bar llenará todo de velas y corazones. Clyde solo se dedicó a contarles la cita que planeaba con Bebé para ese día, siendo el único de los tres que había encontrado a su Soulmate. Luego estaba Craig, que lo escuchaba desinteresado y Token que solo asentía a lo que su amigo le decía.

De pronto Clyde se quedó en silencio, con el dedo índice levantado y la boca abierta, como si se hubiese acordado de algo. Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos al verlo actuar así.

—¡Token! —gritó, haciendo que Craig casi se atragante con su bebida— ¡Token, las velas! 

—Si Clyde, hay velas. Cálmate, estás llamando la atención. 

Y era cierto, las mesas próximas voltearon a verles mientras el castaño se levantaba de la mesa con una sonrisa. 

—¡Hay velas, Token, es tu oportunidad! 

—Cállate y siéntate, me estás avergonzando. 

Craig apoyó sus codos en la mesa antes de hablar. Tal vez su amigo ya había pensado en la probabilidad, pero el destino era cruel. No importa que todo se ponga en su lugar para que tu alma gemela apareciera, era muy poco probable que lo hiciera. Él lo podía confirmar por experiencia desafortunadamente, además, el moreno parecía pensar lo mismo. Todo se debía a que su mejor amigo por años ha batallado con el destino y perdido en cada uno de sus intentos. 

—Clyde, he estado metido en miles de establecimientos que venden té y café. Nunca he encontrado a mi alma gemela, ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Que tienes mala suerte? —El castaño elevó la mano cuando vio que Craig quería empezar a discutir— Mira, yo sin tener que hacer nada encontré a Bebe, deja de envolver a Token con tu aura negativa.

—Tu caso es uno en un millón, eres el favorito de la vida misma, así que no compares a simples mortales contigo. 

Entonces Clyde se carcajeó con la respuesta de Craig. Sostuvo su estómago con una mano y su bebida con la otra intentando controlar su respiración, mientras que el pelinegro solo enrojecía de la cólera por su reacción. 

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, deja de reírte! 

Token cerró los ojos, solo escuchando como iniciaban una pelea sin sentido sobre los Soulmates y el destino, así que decidió levantarse para huir y no tener que soportar la pelea que iban a tener. 

—Voy al baño, cuando vuelva espero que se hayan calmado —Se giró sobre su eje e ignoró las risas del castaño llamándole para que vuelva. 

Después Token atravesó todo el centro del bar rodeado de mesas, dobló una esquina y se topó con los baños. En el mismo pasillo se hallaban tanto para hombres como para mujeres, uno en frente del otro. 

Adentro solo habían inodoros, dejando fuera los únicos dos lavabos con los que contaba el bar para el público. El moreno se sorprendió que incluso sobre la meseta haya un par de velas. Entró sin más. 

La acción de orinar era necesaria y habitual, así que podía excusarse con eso al dejar a sus amigos atrás, ahorrando una noche tan acelerada entre gritos. 

Por supuesto que entendía ambos puntos. El lado soñador de Clyde y el lado experimentado de Craig. Es solo que al mirar su tobillo izquierdo y ver esa marca blanquecina en forma de vela contrastando en su piel le ponía nervioso a veces. 

Cuando era niño siempre tenía una vela en su mochila, pero al pasar los años entendió que forzar el destino era demasiado inocente de su parte y solo observó a su amigo Craig desperado en cada uno de sus intentos. Tenerlo a su lado le hizo darse cuenta de eso, que si aún no era el momento, simplemente no iba aparecer su alma gemela. 

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya comenzaba a ver las velas como algo sagrado, si las encontraba en el supermercado o en un lugar público le daban ganas de alejarse de ahí antes de ilusionarse y salir lastimado al no encontrar nada. No quería sentirse como Craig.

Necesito lavarse la cara para relajarse de tantos pensamientos. Hubiese sido mejor no salir de su casa en primer lugar.

Abrió el grifo y se agachó para mojar sus manos, echando así el agua a su rostro. Abría apenas los ojos y solo veía la cera resbalar hasta detenerse en la meseta del lavabo. 

Dio pasos hacia atrás enderezando su espalda, dispuesto a marcharse e ir con Clyde y Craig. Pero al girar su cuerpo, solo terminó golpeando a la chica frente de él. Escuchó su quejido cuando su nariz se golpeó contra su barbilla. Primero sintió la pulsación del golpe que dejó entumida su cara y después se centró hacia en frente.

—Mierda —Se susurró— Lo siento, no te ví. 

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido cuando levantó su cara, curbriendo su nariz con la mano. 

—Me di cuenta, ten más cuidado, tú... —Ella le apuntó con el dedo en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia adelante— ¿Token?

Él sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar su nombre. Abrió la boca sin entender por qué se sentía así.

—¿Te conozco?

Por supuesto que no la conocía.

—Oh cielos, ¿en verdad te llamas Token? ¿Token B? 

Así, la morena soltó su nariz, mirándolo sorprendida mientras sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa divertida, tal vez incrédula. 

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —aún si creerlo por completo, solo rascó su cuello y bajó la mirada. 

—No, en realidad siempre le pregunto a las personas si se llaman Token B —se mofó la chica— ¿Te llamas Token B?

—M-me llamo Token Black... —él también dio un paso hacia adelante— debo irme a mi mesa.

Él la rodeó dispuesto a alejarse, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y su estómago revoloteaba en un suave cosquilleo. La chica ya no estaba a su vista, pero sus ojos aún permanecían grabados en su memoria. 

No podía creerlo, no podía ser tan fácil encontrar a su alma gemela, Craig luchaba interminablemente por encontrar a la suya sin ningún resultado, ¿y Token sin buscarla la encontró? No podía ser real. 

—¡Espera! —antes de que pudiera alejarse, ella le sostuvo su brazo con una sonrisa. Token sintió sus vellos levantarse ante el contacto de la piel. 

La morena bajó ligeramente el cuello de su blusa hasta dejar a la vista su clavícula. Y en letras perfectamente simétricas y claras, Token pudo ver su nombre grabado en la piel de su alma gemela. Eso era...

Token B.

Letras finas y negras; era la primera vez que veía una marca como esa. 

Entonces recordó lo último que vio antes de chocar con ella: las velas, la cera cayendo, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos ardiendo como el fuego apasionante. Fue así como lo aceptó, que la persona frente a él que ahora sonreía radiante era su Soulmate. 

Token también sonrió, levantando su pierna hasta dejar a la vista su marca en forma de vela blanca. 

Ella soltó una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza sorprendida. De pronto pudo sentir como un vacío que no sabía que tenía en el pecho, se comenzaba a llenar. 

—Esperaba ver mi nombre. Un Nichole D. —le dijo— pero la vela es muy bonita. 

Él, que nunca se imaginó encontrarse a su alma gemela, que incluso lo evitaba sin darse cuenta, también que miraba como su amigo fracasaba, al final sin poder evitarlo, la conoció un día antes de San Valentín. Era surrealista. 

Más tarde, después de conversar y reírse, Nichole lo presentó ante sus amigas que sonrieron encantadas ante tal noticia, y Token la presentó ante Clyde y Craig. 

Clyde gritó en festejo sujetando la mano de la chica para saludarla y Craig los miró impresionados, con los ojos tan abiertos como podía. Nuevamente era testigo de la unión Soulmate, y el burbujeo volvió a invadirlo, dejándolo complacido cuando observó como se sonreían Token y Nichole. Era esa misma sonrisa que esperaba algún día poder regalarle a su alma gemela.

Aún sin darse cuenta, que su caso no era ese uno en un millón como hubiese deseado que fuera. 

°  
°  
°

Al volver a su casa después de aquella agitada noche, el dolor que parecía ser soportable empeoró. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a eso, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué los dolores surgieron de la nada. 

Por las mañanas y tardes se hacían tolerables, pero entre más avanzada estuviera la noches se volvían peores. Terminó recurriendo a pastillas para dormir, de aquellas que después de unos minutos de ingerirlas lo arrojaban inconsciente. 

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, las luces estaban apagadas, nadie estaba en el comedor o en la sala. Por la hora supuso que todos dormían, por lo que decidió no demorar más y prepararse para dormir. 

Eran casi la una de la mañana, normalmente dormía más temprano, pero esa noche fue una excepción. A esas horas la pastilla ya habría hecho efecto, prefería no quedarse a esperar si los dolores se intensificaban o desaparecían, por lo que busco entre sus cosas el bote de medicina. 

El dolor pulsante penetro su cráneo y su vista se duplicó borrosa cuando al fin encontró el bote. Fruncir el ceño solo lo volvía más insoportable, era como si la presencia de ese dolor le arrebatara la fuerza de sus extremidades, pues con las manos temblorosas abrió el frasco con torpeza y se llevó la cápsula a la boca para tragarla sin agua. Sintió como esta pasaba dolorosa por su garganta y se arrojó a su cama esperando que hiciera efecto, agonizando por el momento del dolor de cabeza crónico que padecía. 

No podía más, no lograba comprender que hizo mal para sufrir de un malestar. 

Se preocupaba que fuera algo más que un simple dolor pasajero de su juventud. Presentarse enfermo frente a su alma gemela era el peor escenario que podía imaginarse. Giró su vista hacia la ventana, que al no tener cerradas las cortinas por completo le permitía observar el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Deslumbrantes y poderosas, sentía que era observado por aquellas bolas de fuego y que velaban por su bienestar. 

El dolor lo estaba haciendo delirar, quizás. 

De pronto, pudo observar esa luz cayendo, era borroso pero logró distinguirlo. Una estrella fugaz hizo aparición como pocas veces pasaba y fue testigo de ello. 

Cómo memorias rápidas, vino a su mente su primer deseo que hizo a los 8 años, él pedía por su alma gemela. Pero ahora estaba siendo herido sin ningún sentido, entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como al fin, su pastilla adormecedora hacia efecto.

—Desearía —le susurró al cielo— que este dolor desapareciera. 

Después, al fin cayó dormido pidiendo ignorar el dolor que tenía segundos atrás. 

.  
.  
.

Una taza cayó al suelo, partiéndose en pedazos esparcidos por la cerámica de la cocina.

La bebida caliente se arrastró por el suelo y salpicó en sus pantalones, manchando todo a su paso.

Pudo observar sus manos temblar, de la nada su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y una opresión se hizo presente. ¿Por qué de pronto... Qué le estaba pasando últimamente?

El rubio tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse estrepitosamente, y fue dejando con suavidad que su cuerpo se sentara en el suelo, justo en frente de la porcelana rota. 

Nuevamente la opresión, ese vacío en su pecho apareció, y esta vez parecía llegar para tragárselo. Se intensificaba, incrementaba como fuego y se sentía arder por dentro. 

Ese vacío que le decía que las cosas estaban mal, siempre le estaba susurrando, pero esta vez parecía gritarle en la cara. 

Las lágrimas resbalaron hasta su barbilla cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

Que no estaba en el lugar correcto.

Lo supo siempre y lo ignoró tantas veces, obligándose a si mismo a creerse su mentira de la vida perfecta, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Era irreversible, sintió temor de no poder solucionar las cosas ahora. Temor de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Lo peor es que no sabía que hacer, no entendía por completo donde estaba cometiendo un error. Hubiese deseado buscarlo antes, porque ahora sentía que el tiempo se agotaba. 

Intentó regular su respiración. Intentó convencerse otra vez que solo estaba imaginando cosas otra vez. 

Y Craig volvió a despertar. Las pastillas esa noche no surgieron efecto.


	8. Siete miradas suplicantes

Desde que llegó a la universidad, se le notaba la preocupación en la cara. Pareciese que no alcanzo a dormir las horas suficientes para mantener su estado de ánimo activo.

Craig que se sentaba a su lado, sosteniendo con fuerza su frente, le dio una mirada rápida cuando se le resbaló su lápiz por quinta vez esa mañana. Se notaba que algo no estaba bien, esa sonrisa que siempre poseía no había rebosado aún por sus labios, debajo de sus ojos se podían ver las ojeras del cansancio, incluso andaba demasiado distraída.

Para ser siempre tan deslumbrante, encontrarse preocupada también preocupaba a Craig. Parecía opaca y todo a su alrededor se veía igual.

Lola se agachó y tomó su lápiz del suelo sin girar a ver al chico que aún la miraba preocupado. Para ser honesta, no se encontraba de buen humor para hablarle. Sus pensamientos no se despegaban de la noche pasada cuando Tweek le llamó, se podía escuchar desesperado, como si hubiese sido destrozado. Esa voz temblorosa y rota hizo que se le partiera el corazón, y sus palabras en tono suplicante la hizo salir lo las pronto que pudo de su casa sin importar que fuera de madrugada.

Cuando Lola llegó al hospital, los padres de Tweek intentaron tranquilizarla, aunque ellos se veían más conmocionados aún. Casi a las dos de la madrugada, la castaña pudo pasar a visitarlo. 

«Esto está mal» Le habían dicho cuando ella sostuvo su mano. Tweek había evadido la mirada de la chica cuando le preguntó a qué se refería, tampoco le explicó nada. Solo negaba con fuerza y mantenía la mirada fija al suelo, intentando negarse a esa sensación que sentía como traición hacia Lola.

Terminó saliendo del hospital a las cuatro de la mañana, temerosa, preocupada, intranquila por las últimas palabras que intercambio con Tweek. 

Tenemos que hablar... Algo está mal, Lola.

Y sus pensamientos de la chica se iban de extremo a extremo, porque no sabía que podía ponerlo así. 

¿Acaso una enfermedad? ¿Algo le preocupaba? 

Que tal si Tweek quería tomarse un tiempo con ella... Había escuchado de parejas Soulmate que se distaciaban para reencontrarse cuando estén listos y puedan corresponderse correctamente. Ella estaba segura que no podría vivir sin Tweek, aunque fueran solo días o semanas, Lola no aguantaría estar alejada de su alma gemela.

Aunque intentara llevar su mente a otro sitio, siempre volvían al lugar de su martirio. 

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —de pronto la voz de Craig la hizo reaccionar.

No quiso girar a verlo, temía que pudiera ver la inflamación en sus ojos. Lo que menos quería provocar era lástima. Así que solo bajó aún más la cabeza y sonrió con la boca cerrada antes de hablar.

—Todo está bien. 

Craig ladeó la cabeza aún sin estar convencido con sus palabras, pero si ella se negaba a hablar, tampoco podía obligarla. 

Y eso fue algo que Lola le agradeció en silencio. Sabía que Craig era un buen chico y que su alma gemela sería afortunada de tenerlo, le deseaba lo mejor, pero esa mañana cada vez que lo miraba, algo se removía en su estómago. 

Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Él la miraba y podía observar el aprecio que le tenía, pero ella sentía como si estuvieran expulsandola inconscientemente. 

Algo similar al repudio.

Por lo que, apenas las clases llegaron a su final, sin despedirse de nadie salió del salón y se perdió en la lejanía. Lo único que le importaba ahora era llegar de vuelta al lado de Tweek y aclarar las cosas.

El suspenso la estaba matando, quería acabar pronto con esa sensación que le ponía su mundo de cabeza. Así que apenas lo volvió a mirar, intentó frenar a sus latidos apresurados. 

Tweek giró a verla apenas escuchó su voz llamándole y Lola le dio una sonrisa temerosa mientras se acercaba. 

En cambio el rubio sintió ese agujero en su pecho nuevamente, odiaba sentirse así sabiendo que también lastimaba a su alma gemela. Le gustaría solamente dejar de lado esa sensación y volver a ser él mismo, ser ese chico alegre que ella conoció. Quería volver a ser ese chico de quién Lola se enamoró, ya no quería seguir lastimándola con sus inseguridades cuando ella daba lo mejor de si todos los días. 

Odiaba sentir que toda su etapa de noviazgo con Lola era una mentira, odiaba sentir que todo él se había falsificado. Pero lo que más odiaba, era poner en duda todo lo que creía real, a lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. Odiaba dudar que fuera Lola su Soulmate.

—Bebé, ¿Qué está pasando? — susurró la chica acariciando la mano de Tweek. 

Él cerró los ojos, avergonzado de la misma historia de los últimos meses desde que entraron a la universidad. 

—La noche pasada sentí muchas cosas, entre ellas que mi cabeza estallaría —Lola asintió sin saber cómo sentise— pero hubo algo más, algo que viene y va, que aunque intente echarlo fuera de mi mente, siempre termina volviendo. 

Ella no estaba comprendiendo nada, su rostro delataba como se sentía en ese momento. 

Nunca, desde que conoció a Tweek, lo había visto tan inseguro.

Nunca.

—Explícame que está pasando, no te entiendo...

—Sentí eso de nuevo, ese vacío extendiéndose Lola, algo estamos haciendo mal, lo presiento. 

Cuando lo escuchó, ella pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila. No era tan malo como se imaginó que sería, solo la misma historia de siempre. Era algo que ella podía solucionar.

—Oh, vamos Tweek, ¡me asustaste! Pensé que estabas enfermo o algo —ella esta vez, volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía— Entiendo, es normal sentirse así a veces. 

—Lola... 

—A veces, yo también siento algo extraño en todo esto, y es una sensación que todo el mundo llega a sentir en un momento de su vida. No te preocupes, amor.

El rubio mordió su labio, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar todo lo que llevaba soportando ese tiempo. Ahora sentía que en verdad estaba exagerando y que solo preocupó a Lola por una tontería. 

Comenzó a sentirse como un completo idiota.

—Está bien, Tweek. Podremos sobrellevar esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Yo siempre estaré para ti, así que apóyate en mi, yo te sostendré.

Ella sostuvo la mano del contrario con suavidad, Tweek correspondió al agarré con firmeza, porque las manos de Lola siempre eran cálidas y reconfortantes. Entonces asintió con la cabeza. 

Solo tenía que hacer que lo siempre había estado haciendo; ignorar ese presentimiento, aunque sintiera que es imposible, solo eso quedaba por hacer. 

Para empezar, no quería herir a la mejor persona que había conocido. Sabía que debía dar lo mejor de si por ella, por su alma gemela. Por la chica que siempre estuvo apoyándolo desde el primer momento que se conocieron. 

Eso merecía Lola, ella merecía por completo su amor. 

Así que, aunque tuviera que morir por ella, lo haría. Había llegado el momento de dejar de dudar, solo debía soltar esa inseguridad y esforzarse para ser digno de estar al lado de la castaña.

Aunque el mundo entero dijera que Tweek no la merecía, por algo el destino los unió. Y eso, era algo que nadie podría romper.


	9. Ocho destellos fugaces

El sudor resbaló por su mejilla mientras mantenía la mirada fija al escenario elevado en frente de sus ojos, no podía creer que se encontrara nervioso ante una presentación, después de todo, subir y ser observado había dejado de ser una fobia para él.

Nadie esperaba que Tweek pudiera tocar esa noche, en especial Lola, pues ambos temían que sus dolores de cabeza le impidieran asistir en primer lugar. Incluso pensó en cancelar su participación, no se imaginaba concentrado frente a una multitud al tiempo que debía tocar sin equivocarse. Pero mejoró y volvió a sus prácticas con la banda, aún sentía que su cabeza estallaría, la presión se volvía impetuosa, ante todo eso, él decidió seguir adelante.

Aún atardecía, el cielo anaranjado se ocultaba con lentitud hasta el ocaso. La ansiedad del concierto lo habían hecho asistir antes de tiempo y en todo ese periodo, solo observó el imponente escenario levantado frente a él en silencio, intimidando a quien se enfrente contra él. Quiso creer que se sentía nervioso porque Lola no podía asistir, últimamente dependía demasiado de ella y justo tuvo que salir de urgencia con su familia a Denver por problemas en la empresa de su padre. Costaba admitirlo, quería sentirse suficiente consigo mismo, pero sus manos temblaban al no poder estar con ella consolándola, y con solo ponerse a imaginar el sonido del piano en cada tecla que tocaba con su preocupación, sabía que lo arruinaría al ir transcurriendo en la melodía hasta distorsionarla y arruinarla con notas desajustadas. 

Deseaba detener el tiempo.

No quería llegar hasta ese momento.

—Tweek —escuchó detrás, volteó para mirar a Pete, quien por fin volvía a ver después de meses. Sonrió sintiendo su pecho relajarse ante una persona de confianza— Al final si pude venir.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —dijo caminando hacia él.

Posiblemente su rostro se volvió melancólico, pues el gótico sonrió con sátira al tenerlo frente a él. Eso era lo que menos importaba, Tweek dejó de sentirse solo cuando su mejor amigo hizo presencia. Ahora podría escapar de ese silencio que lo obligaba a divagar en sus problemas.

—¿Acaso me extrañaste, pequeño girasol? —cuestionó con tono meloso. Eso solo hizo que el rubio soltará una corta carcajada al acercarse.

—Si, lo hice. —Reveló, su sonrisa disminuyó en su rostro y Pete igualó su acción. 

—Sabía que me extrañarías. No puedes vivir sin mi.

Sin demorarse, ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par por todo el lugar vacío, siendo el único sonido presente el de sus voces y el pasto crujir debajo de sus pasos. 

—Denver está... bien —contestó después de que Tweek le preguntara— Es un lugar más liberal, ¿me entiendes? El sistema es una mierda, pero las personas son menos conformistas de lo esperado. Al final, Mike está mejor ahí que aquí. Se ve feliz. 

—¿Él no vino? —Tweek movió su cabeza en búsqueda del mencionado.

—No pudo, tiene clases extras por ser un imbécil en estadística —Entonces Tweek desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Pete en cambio, miró hacia el cielo, directamente hacia la luna despejada que al fin comenzaba a cobrar fuerza con la ausencia del sol. Tweek rió por su respuesta.

—¿Lola cómo está? 

—Bueno... —de pronto se sintió un poco incómodo— debe estar pasándola mal después del fraude que tuvo su padre. Me hubiese gustado estar con ella en sus momentos difíciles...

Si, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, tocar ya no le importaba. Aunque intentó ir con ella, solamente negó.

«Hiciste ese compromiso primero, debes cumplirlo» Fue la respuesta que Lola le dio. 

Y aunque no le gustara, no lo quedó más opción. 

Pete le dio una palmada en la espalda como consolación, dejando que Tweek pueda doblegarse ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo, los nervios, la angustia, esa extraña presión en su pecho que no desaparecía, las ojeras se veían más pronunciadas que la última vez que se vieron. Pete sabía que la estaba pasando mal también.

Solo que Tweek aún no le decía todo, estaba seguro de eso. Había algo más que estaba escondiendo y que se estaba presentando junto a la desesperación por el estado de su novia. Así que no tenía idea de qué más hacer si no se lo quería decir. 

Por eso intentaba estar de su lado. Tweek era la persona más buena que había conocido y consideraba que era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Poco después, todos los demás comenzaron a llegar, pues las animadas voces de Token, Kenny y Heidi inundaron pronto el lugar. 

Kenneth fue el primero en acercarse a Tweek, ignorando a su tenebroso amigo vestido de negro.

—¿Entonces, lo trajiste? —este pasó su brazo por los hombros del pecoso.

—Está en la nevera debajo de la barra, pero espera un poco, aún ni empieza el concierto.

Pete solo se quedó observándolos en silencio. No sabía que Tweek metería alcohol al concierto.

Kenny se rió en su cara antes de ignorar por completo su orden e ir hacia la barra por un vaso de cerveza. Y así, antes de que comience a llegar la gente, el guitarrista ya estaba pasado de... tazas.

\----

Había música de fondo lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar la comunicación entre las personas. Pronto darían las diez y Craig estaba más que enojado por su tardía llegada, no importó que Clyde se disculpara por milésima vez por llevarlo a comer tacos junto a Bebe sin decirle antes. Por eso quería ir solo, así hubiese llegado a tiempo de la inauguración del concierto, pero cuando entró al lugar repleto de luces led blancas que simulaban ser estrellas, la banda no estaba tocando, el escenario en medio se hallaba vacío y las personas estaban bailando y platicando alrededor del mismo. 

Detrás iban Clyde y Bebe, demasiado felices en contraste con Craig, que miraban maravillados la decoración del lugar. Nada ostentoso, en realidad era sencillo y concluyeron que se debía para que las estrellas se siguieran viendo en medio del concierto.

—Amigo, vamos a las mesas por bebidas, escuché que si pides café helado especial, te dan una taza llena de alcohol.

—¿Hay alcohol de contrabando? —Su enojo subía a escalas más altas— ¡¿Al menos alguien aquí está bebiendo café?!

Algunas personas cerca de ellos giraron a verle cuando levantó la voz.

—Vamos viejo, deja de ser un amargado, le das una mala imagen a Bebe —Clyde señaló a la chica que solo se reía con los comentarios de su Soulmate.

Sin más opciones, terminó accediendo y antes de percatarse, estaba frente a los camareros ordenando.

—¡Dos cafés helados especiales, por favor! —Pidió Clyde sobre el ruido abrazando a Bebe. Después la atención se centró en el pelinegro.

—Uhm, ¡Un café negro del normal, sin alcohol ni nada! —Tanto el camarero como sus amigos se le quedaron viendo— ¡¿Qué?!

Como última palabra, cada uno desvió su mirada para concentrarse en sus propias cosas.

Entre todos los cuerpos en movimiento que se esparcían sin piedad a la interperie, Token no tardó en encontrarlos, como saludo tocó los hombros de sus amigos desde atrás y ambos giraron a verle al instante.

—¡Amigo, ¿Ya tocaron?! —fue el castaño el primero en hablar.

—Hace unas horas, cuando todo comenzó, ¿acaban de llegar?

—¿Ya acabó entonces? —Craig preguntó intentando controlarse y esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa. 

Porque si escuchaba que ya había acabado, iba a matar al gordo de Clyde.

—Aún no, volveremos a subir al escenario a las once y no bajaremos en dos interminables horas. —El pelinegro soltó un suspiro aliviado y se permitió ver el panorama retro que se formaba entre más personas llegaban. 

Dio un vistazo rápido, miró a docenas de cuerpos compartiendo el ambiente, muchas con tazas en sus manos y en sus propios asuntos, en un principio decidió asistir con el fin de encontrar a su alma gemela pero ahora parecía ser más complicado de lo esperado. Por primera vez desde que llegó comenzó a experimentar una inquietud nueva nunca antes percibida en su vida.

.

Tweek golpeó el mármol del mostrador con su taza vacía, recibiendo solamente los ojos apáticos de Pete a su lado. Tweek lo miró un poco mareado, el alcohol en su cuerpo comenzaba a pasar factura. 

—Joder Tweek, ya estás borracho. Vas a romperlo —el teñido le quitó la taza de las manos. 

—No lo estoy, puedo tomar más, ¡Mesero! —dijo extendiendo su brazo— Más café especial, por favor.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó mirando al chico a su lado.

Pete apoyó su codo en la mesa y después recargó su cabeza en la mano, negó como respuesta.

—¡Q-que si, dámelo!

—Trae un café latte, él debe seguir tocando en una hora —Al escucharlo, el hombre detrás del mostrador se alejó.

—Oh vamos, qué aburrido eres Pete —Sus palabras se arrastraron.

No tenía idea desde cuándo comenzó a beber en exceso, solo sabía que cada trago que daba era con la esperanza de poder despejar su mente perturbada. 

Con cada segundo su cabeza solo repetía un nombre. 

Lola. Lola. Lola.

Ahora ella era quien siempre estaba en sus pensamientos después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero la caída al hospital de su novio, luego la estafa de su familia que podría inclinarlos a la quiebra. Sentía que estaba fallando como su destinado, porque ella lo ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaba, pero Tweek no podía hacer nada por ella. 

Era un malestar que se estrujaba contra su consciencia. Y la cerveza subiendo a su cabeza lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco.

.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar Dancing with Myself y los ojos de Bebe brillaron emocionados al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su Soulmate.

—¡Dios, amo esta canción! —Gritó sobre la música— ¡Vamos a bailar Clyde!

En cuestión de segundos, Bebe arrastró al castaño hacia la pista de baile, y sin despegar la mirada, lo invitó a bailar con ella. La sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos mientras se movían en sincronía entre los demás cuerpos que los rodeaban.

Entonces Token y Craig los vieron alejarse sin reprochar, aceptando que era momento de dejar ir a su amigo por su lado. Ahora solo eran ellos, pues Nichole se encontraba con sus amigas al otro lado del lugar.

—Hey, ¿quieres conocer a los demás miembros? —Preguntó Token sonriente en un intento de entretenerse. 

Pero como siempre, Craig amargaba cualquier posibilidad cuando se comenzaba a volver pesimista.

—Ya conozco a Butters, Francis y al imbécil de Kenny.

—Hablo de la otra banda y los otros integrantes, amigo.

Entonces, bajando la cabeza aceptó sin más. Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre las personas, mantuvo su atención a la pista de baile, solamente observando a las personas que disfrutaban mientras bebían, terminando por perder la vista en su camino. 

—Qué raro, ¿Dónde se metieron todos? —Dijo después de un rato el moreno, y como si lo hubiesen escuchado, en frente de él pudo observar a un integrante— Apresúrate Craig, ahí veo a alguien.

Él terminó acelerando sus pasos nada más.

—¡Hey, Heidi!

.

El camarero dejó la taza frente al rubio, quien apenas escuchó el golpe de la cerámica, levantó su rostro que segundos antes estaba oculto entre sus brazos. 

Dio un corto vistazo a Pete y después volvió su atención a la taza humeante.

—¿Qué es eso? —Interrogó con un hilo de voz somnoliento.

—Tu café, lo pedí caliente para que te levantes. Lo hago por tu bien.

—No, por favor —Se quejó alargando la última sílaba— Eres muy gay, Pete.

Tweek se incorporó y agarró la taza, primero solo observó su bebida en silencio sintiendo la calidez alcanzar la palma de sus manos, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, no podía beber hasta caer dormido, era el único en el grupo que sabía tocar el piano. Le dio un sorbo con velocidad sin considerar que la bebida estaba demasiado caliente.

—Bebe con cuidado, está...

Sintió al líquido quemarle la lengua y después los labios, como reflejo alejó la taza de su boca con un sobresalto.

—¡Caliente! —Gritó sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio en la silla alta.

Pete extendió su mano para alcanzarlo al verlo irse para atrás, sorprendido ante la reacción del rubio que brincó de su lugar.

Por su parte, el pecoso sujetó con fuerza la taza mientras sentía ese cosquilleo de su cuerpo en el aire, el tiempo pareció avanzar más lento, sus ojos observaron el azul obsidiana del cielo que se extendía hasta los límites de su visión, con las estrellas brillando sobre él, majestuosas. 

Su mente empezó a divagar; Lola. Lola. Lo...

Las personas que lograba ver poco a poco se veían en cámara lenta, todas sonrientes, después divisó como el líquido marrón se salía y comenzaba a caer junto a él.

Su cuerpo se golpeó con otro. Pudo sentir un hombro clavarse entre sus omóplatos antes de terminar de golpear toda su espalda contra el suelo. Por el impacto cerró los ojos, ahora se sentía adolorido.

Y Craig sintió como la bebida caliente le quemaba el brazo.

—¡Mierda! —Dijeron al unísono.

Craig bajó la mirada para reclamar y Tweek abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todo lo que querían decir se perdió.

Pudo ver su cabello oscuro contrastar contra las estrellas del cielo, que parecían profundizar los ojos verdes del chico que lo miraba desde arriba. y Craig miró esos ojos brillando entre el ámbar y el azul contrastando con las pecas rojas que se esparcían por su rostro, por costumbre llevó su mirada a sus brazos y ahí estaba una taza siendo sujetada.

Su estado fue limerente, etéreo, demasiado brusco y confuso. Los destellos de sus ojos se intensificaron, brillaban como las estrellas a sus espaldas. Sostuvo la respiración cuando el contrario abrió ligeramente los labios.

Su encuentro fue una epifanía inmedida, un acontecimiento destinado a suceder del cual fueron conscientes cuando sus ojos se encontraron entre la luminiciencia que ofrecían las estrellas esparcidas en el cielo nocturno.

Ahora, la atención que tenían de Token y de Pete había pasado a segundo plano. Estaban hablando e incluso se acercaron, pero ellos dos ni siquiera se percataron.

Porque, Craig por fin había encontrado a su Soulmate.

Y Tweek sintió como ese hoyo en su pecho se comenzaba a cerrar.


End file.
